APRENDIENDO A VER
by Ero-gomen
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo es un hombre que lo tiene todo, dinero, belleza y de mas... Por un accidente se queda ciego temporalmente. Y conoce al doctor Izuku, que deberá enseñarle a llevar su vida de ciego mientras recupera la vista. Su forma de ser y su vida cambiaran radicalmente. KATSUKIXIZUKU IZUKUXKATSUKI -LEMON PLUS EIJIROXDENKI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_(Los personajes que sale en la siguiente historias son todos del mundo manga de Kōhei Horikoshi y todos pertenecen a él. yo solo tomo estos personajes para inspirarme._

_La siguiente historia esta totalmente finalizada, y la subiré toda de golpe. tiene mucho contenido hombrexhombre EXPLICITO así que si no te gusta puedes hacer clic en "atrás"._

_Por otra parte, la pareja principal es KatsukiXIzuku, habrá solo 1 vez IzukuxKatsuki, pero eso es al final del todo. También hay EijiroXDenki 1 vez._

_Esta es la primera historia de My Hero Academy que finalizo. tiene 11 capítulos llenos de amor empalagoso, lágrimas y cursilería por doquier. casi no tiene momentos malos en los que los personajes sufran, ya que esto va directo al grano y lo he contado de forma sencilla y sin complicaciones, esta historia es un derroche de amor de mi parte para todos los que la lean._

_Espero que les guste.)_

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

—quizás no lo creas pero, te diré un secreto deku— un rubio de aproximadamente 4 años estaba sentado bajo un enorme árbol, con un tierno niño pecoso y de cabellos verdes— puedo ver el futuro.

—¿shi? ¿kacchan puede vel el futulo?— los ojos verdes del tierno bebito, porque si; a pesar de que tenía la misma edad del rubio. él había sido muy mimado por lo que aún le costaba hablar bien— no te puedo creel— dijo haciendo un tierno puchero— demuestlalo kacchan

—esta bien— el rubio hace una mímica con sus manos y cierra los ojos— te veo a ti deku

—¿a mi kacchan? ¡wow! ¿y qué ves?— el rubio vuelve a abrir los ojos y sonríe con suficiencia

—te veo caminando hacia el altar, conmigo esperando listo para casarnos y vivir nuestra vida juntos... deku— soltó de repente en un tono cálido y lleno de sentimientos. tenía muy claro lo que quería.

—¡wow inclehible!, ¡pensé que estabas mintiendo cuando decías que podías ver el futulo!— y él peliverde estaba super emocionado, creía ciegamente en sus palabras— ¡ya quielo estal en ese futulo contigo kacchan!

—si, yo también deku...— y para finalizar ese bonito momento, el rubio tomó las regordetas mejillas del peli verde, y lo acercó para rozar sutilmente sus labios— ya quiero que seas solo mio.

—kacchan— sus ojos brillaban de amor y pureza— yo también quielo que seas mio.

—no lo dudo deku, pero por ahora podríamos ser otra cosa— cuenta con misterio para hacer que el chico se interese más— novios deku

—tu y yo, ¿noios?

—es básicamente lo que se hace antes de ser esposos, debemos ser novios— comentó como si nada— es mejor empezar ahora para poder casarnos pronto, así cuando tengamos 10 años podremos casarnos.

—¡A LOS 10 AÑOS!— gritó emocionado— ¡SI KACCHAN, SI QUIELO SEL TU NOVIO!— y se abrazó al rubio. que correspondió sonriendo con satisfacción, desde ese instante, deku siempre sería suyo.

Lamentablemente su amistad de niños duró un suspiro. básicamente el rubio venía de una familia muy adinerada, su padre había fallecido y su madre busco trabajo en el extranjero, y se mudaron.

Su madre desconocía la relación que tenía el rubio con el peli-verde, no sabía ni que se conocían. por lo que una mañana simplemente se fueron.

Izuku en cambio era todo lo contrario, su familia era muy pobre. y se reducía solo a su madre, que trabajaba muy duro, y trabajó muy duro para darle todo humildemente.

Un día simplemente su compañero de juegos nunca más apareció, ellos se conocieron en el bosque que unían sus casas, todo pasó muy rápido. y como llegó, se fue.

El peliverde lloro mucho, sintió que se le había perdido la vida cuando nunca más volvió a ver a su gran amigo y secretamente novios. y como era tan pequeño, tal depresión le hizo enfermar. por lo que estuvo malito mucho tiempo.

Él nunca olvidó a su gran amigo, el que se supone que iba a ser su esposo. nunca... ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo, que por supuesto iba a toda velocidad.

Y ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho de 20 años. que estaba a punto de entrar en prácticas de enfermería en un hospital para ciegos. para su suerte, el era muy inteligente, y con los ahorros de su madre y los suyos cuando trabajo, logró entrar a una universidad por medio de una beca (en el extranjero) y pagarse sus útiles.

Izuku quería ser doctor. añoraba ser doctor y ayudar a los demás.

Salvar vidas.

Según le habían dicho, debía cuidar de un paciente y atenderlo en su totalidad. ya que la madre de éste habían pagado mucho dinero para que el mejor de todos se hiciera cargo de esto. y midoriya, aunque iba de prácticas era el mejor y el más recomendado. debía vivir con el paciente lo cual estaba bien porque así no tendría que pagar más la habitación. y podría ahorrar ese dinero, además también le pagaban por estas practicas, así que acepto ya que el ahora necesitaba el dinero más que nunca. y esto era un golpe de suerte. además su madre aún vivía en su casita de madera, donde él había nacido. deseaba traerla y ofrecerle una vida mejor. ya que gracias a ella Izuku pudo cumplir su sueño de ser doctor.

—midoriya la cosa es que, este paciente en general tiene muchos problemas de comportamiento, antes hemos asignados a otros enfermeros a que lo trate y lo cuide. pero él ha puesto su rechazo absoluto. incluso ha llegado a la violencia— la directora del hospital. Chiyo Chuzenji le explicaba la situación

—¿que le ha sucedido?— preguntó Izuku mirando su expediente y leyendo su nombre— Katsuki...

—pues, es una larga historia. pero tenemos tiempo así que te lo explicare para que cuando te reúnas con él, no preguntes cosas que podrían provocar una reacción agresiva de su parte— ambos se sentaron y pidieron un café, estaban en la cafetería del hospital.

o—o—o—o—o—o

_6 meses atrás._

Un joven, de 20 años y adinerado. hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, un macho por donde sea que se le vea. con carácter y solicitado por las mujeres.

Muy solicitado, y a él la belleza le entraba por los ojos.

—¡AHHH AHH KATSUKI! ... ¡SI!, ¡DAME MÁS!— tenia a su novia amarrada de manos, siendo penetrada por el salvaje-mente mientras una mujer le comía todo el coño. otra le comía el pezón derecho y otra el izquierdo— ¡ME VENGO, AHH DAME DURO!— avisa sintiendo los primeros espasmos del placer.

Un experto en seducción y en el sexo, sobre todo en él sexo, jugar con su novia le gustaba, le gustaba el juego del sexo— no pares de comérselo, quiero ver como se viene del todo— dice Katsuki apartándose y esperando el momento en que ella disparar su placer.

—¡AHHHHHHH!— y su eyaculacion mojo todo a su paso, quedó prácticamente cansada en el sofá.

—ven aquí— tiende su mano hacia una de las chicas— chupamelo— dice soltando su erección para que la chica pudiera hacer lo suyo— tu también, entre las dos, lograr hacerme correr— dice con vicio dejando descansar su cabeza en el cabezal del asiento.

Su vida era un descontrol total, sexo, fiestas y drogas. desde que entró a la pubertad, siempre fue muy vicioso en ese aspecto. le gustaba mucho el sexo. le gustaba ir a fiestas y divertirse con sus amigos. y alguna vez que otra le gustaba fumar y ponerse.

No le preocupaba nada más que eso, dinero tenía hasta para limpiarse el culo. tenía una belleza afrodisíaca y casi todas las mujeres que se morían por él.

Una vida perfecta. y él sabía que su vida era perfecta pero algunas veces. y más que nada cuando tenia sexo, sentía que estaba con desconocidas, sentía que no tenía un sentido, que había perdido algo. y esa sensación le provocaba angustia.

Nada que no se soluciona con ver un buen par de culos. pero aun así, esas sensación cada vez crecía más y más en su interior.

—¿te gusta Katsuki?— susurro una de las mujeres que se esperaba en pasar su lengua por toda su polla

—por supuesto, lo haces muy bien— contestó con su voz normal.

—gime para nosotras— dice muy obscenamente chupándole todo como un dulce

—nena. los hombres no gimen— fue su respuesta. justo después se corrió mientras un par de espasmos lo atravesaban— buen trabajo. ahora jueguen entre ustedes 2, quiero verlas mientras se besan todo... — camina hacia un armario y saca un dildo gigante— jueguen para mi.

Dicho y hecho, esas bellas mujeres jugaron para él.

Aquella noche al salir del lugar de ambiente, porque estos encuentros tan candentes muchas veces sucedían en este lugar. se montó en su lamborghini y espero a que su chica saliera.

—¿vienes o no yuki?— su novia negó mientras se encendía un cigarro y no le ponía cuidado.

—no, he quedado con alguien— él se bajó del coche y se queda mirándola

—recuerda que eres mi novia, y no puedes estar jugando al sexo sin mi. ¿lo sabes no?— ella sonrió juguetona-mente

—no, tranquilo que no haré nada de eso— susurra acercándose para darle un beso— ¿nos veremos mañana?

—tengo una cena, pero te llamare— contestó él— me voy

—adiós Katsuki— ella se despidió alzando la mano y viendo como el coche se perdía en el horizonte, tomó su teléfono y tecleó_— voy para haya._

o—o—o—o—o—o

Manejaba normal, escuchando música y ponía cuidado a todo. pero la sensación lo volvió a golpear.

Vacío...

Y empezó a golpear sus dedos en el volante para tratar de calmarse y buscar una explicación para no sentirse tan solo. pero nada, no había nada que le hiciera desaparecer tal angustia.

—¡¿MIERDA POR QUE?!— aceleró con rabia su rápido coche— ¡¿PORQUE ME TENGO QUE SENTIR ASÍ?, SI LO TENGO TODO!, ¡¿POR QUE SOY TAN GILIPOLLAS?!— alguna vez pensó que quería morir, pero no era eso. lo sabía, ya que a él le gustaba la vida —¡¿QUE MIERDA ME FALTA?! ¿¡QUE!?— inconscientemente iba cada vez más rápido — ¡MUESTRAMELO!— o se iba a volver loco.

Y vio una brillante luz, escuchó un estruendo fuerte y a partir de entonces todo fue oscuro.

o—o—o—o—o—o

Pi... pi... pi...

—¡VIEJO!, ¡OH DIOS MIO QUE SUERTE QUE HAYAS DESPERTADO!— esa voz, su mejor amigo era el único que tenía tal timbre de voz, y que podría gritar de esa forma por nada. —¡ENFERMERA, ENFERMERA!— estaba muy emocionado.

—umm ¿Que rayos paso Eijiro?— pregunto Katsuki tratando de concentrarse en el pitido de su oído para que desapareciera.

—viejo te accidentaste, ¡has estado muy mal!, tu madre me llamó y desde entonces cada semana he venido a verte— dijo simplemente

—Eijiro, ¿puedes prender la luz? no veo nada— puso su mano en sus ojos y los entrego con fuerza para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz

—¿Que dices? pero si esta de día, está entrando una luz natural muy bella...—se detuvo un momento entendiendo la situación —oh... no... ¡ENFERMERA!— el pelirrojo se preocupo al ver la expresión de terror en su amigo — ¡no ve! ¡¿POR QUE NO VE?!

Katsuki Bakugou estaba completo, no le faltaba ni un dedo. sus órganos funcionan todos correctamente y no había tenido problemas en recuperarse. pero no veía nada. estaba ciego.

—¿por que no veo? ¿por que no veo nada?— pregunto tratando de no entrar en pánico, estaba completamente ciego — Eijiro, no veo

—¡hermano!— el pelirrojo tenía los ojos aguados al ver a su amigo tan asustado— tranquilo viejo, todo va a ir bien.

La enfermera lo reviso, las retinas, el globo ocular, todo. pero el estaba normal y todo parecía ir correcto en el — llamaré al oftalmólogo— la enfermera salió del lugar, y al instante entró el doctor.

—¿todo bien muchacho?— el rubio respiraba con rapidez— tranquilo, lo revisaré ahora mismo.

Toda clase de exámenes, pruebas, chequeos, pero él estaba bien. sus ojos deberían de funcionar — no comprendo. no entiendo— susurro el doctor viendo las radiografías y los resultados de la resonancia— no entiendo porque no ves muchacho

—quizás sea una ceguera temporal— afirmó otro médico viendo también los resultados— a lo mejor vienen enseguida, o demore un par de semanas.

—¿me está diciendo que no sabe porque estoy ciego, y que podría llegarme la vista en cualquier momento?, ¿eso eso que está diciendo?— y Bakugou no se tomó nada bien la noticia— ¡¿Y NO PUEDEN OPERAR?!

—si operamos podemos realmente hacerte daño, debes de tener paciencia— y como Bakugou se caracterizaba por tener paciencia

—váyase a la mierda doctor— dijo muy enfadado

—hermano... no— su amigo solo se quedó callado, aun no le había dicho la otra parte de su situación

—¡HIJO MIO!— una mujer igualita a él entró a la habitación, en cuánto había recibido el mensaje del pelirrojo y por supuesto la llamada del hospital no dudo en dejarlo todo e ir a ver a su retoño— ¿como que estas ciego?, ¿doctor no puede hacer nada? ¿operar o algo así?

—¿le importa si hablamos en privado?— y se fueron dejando a kirishima solo con Bakugou.

—hermano, tranquilízate por favor.

—eso trato, pero... no se... no veo Eijiro, no veo nada— dice desanimado— aparentemente estoy bien pero.

—bien no has estado hermano, has estado en coma 5 meses— directo y sin meditaciones.

—mientes— dijo un poco aturdido, para él había sido como irse a dormir— yuki... ¿dónde está yuki?

—hermano ella... se fue con otro tipo al extranjero— el rubio frunció el ceño y suspiró cansado. aparentemente su vida se había ido a la mierda.

—quiero estar solo, vete— el pelirrojo miro con pena a su amigo, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo porque conocía lo peligroso que era él.

A partir de ese día, todo fue en picada. el hecho de que lo hayan trasladado de hospital fue muy duro. las personas que pusieron a cargo de él para enseñarle a valerse por sí mismo mientras estaba ciego. a todos los odiaba y los mandaba a la mierda.

_Presente_

—hijo mío, esta noche podemos llevarte a casa, ya he colocado todos los requisitos mínimos para que puedas moverte ahí sin perderte— una casa, que era una villa lejos de la ciudad. una gigantesca villa.

—hmp— dijo simplemente. habían pasado un mes en el que sinceramente pensó que iba a volver su vista. pero no... todo era una mierda

—Katsuki, tranquilo hijo mio, ya veras que un día wala... tu vista regresa— dice ella animando— además de eso, hoy viene alguien que te ayudará, se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, es un chico genial y el mejor de esta nueva generación. lo he elegido yo y...

—¡MADRE, TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME AYUDE!— gritó muy enfadado— ¡PUEDO HACERLO SOLO, ELLOS NO SABEN HACER UN PUTO CULO!— soltaba su enojo a diestra y siniestra— ¡SI SUPIERAN LO QUE HACEN ENTONCES YA HABÍAN ENCONTRADO UNA SOLUCIÓN PARA MI CEGUERA, PERO NO!

—¡JOVENCITO NO GRITES A TU MADRE! — y ella un poco cansada de la situación y de que su hijo fuera tan insoportable, lo regaño a lo grande— ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE CONDUZCAS COMO UN DESQUICIADO Y ME MATES DE UN INFARTO!, ¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE ASPIRARAS A SER ALGO MÁS Y QUE DEJARAS TANTA FIESTA Y TODA ESA MIERDA DE MUNDO EN EL QUE TE MUEVES!— ahora si ella se estaba desahogando, ya era hora de ponerle un límite a su hijo— ¡¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA KATSUKI?!, ¡TE PARÍ!, ¡TE PARÍ MALDITO MOCOSO!, ¡CUIDE DE TI Y TE DI TODO MI AMOR CUANDO ERAS UN BEBITO CHIQUITO!, ¡SE QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE ERES!. ¡ASÍ QUE ESTO TE LO BÚSCATE SÓLITO!— mitsuki Bakugo golpeó la mesa tirando las bebidas al suelo, no era un secreto para nadie que el mal genio del rubio fue heredado de su madre. y ella en este momento estaba que echaba humo— ¡Y COMO ME ENTERE KATSUKI BAKUGOU QUE HAS GOLPEADO AL NUEVO ENFERMERO!. ¡O A QUIÉN SEA QUE TE AYUDE!. ¡ME ENOJARE BASTANTE!. ¡NO ME HAGAS AVERGONZARME DE TI PORQUE POR ESTO!, ¡POR ESTO SI ME AVERGONZARÍA!. ¡COMPÓRTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ COMO UN HOMBRE!

Y Katsuki lloraba. su madre sabía dónde tocarlo moralmente para hacerlo sentir como una cucaracha.

—bruja— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

—bruja tu puta madre— contestó ella sonriendo de la ironía— por favor hijo, has un esfuerzo por mi, soy tu madre, sufro al verte así, sufro de que no puedas ver, quiero que veas. quiero que seas un buen hombre y que no te tomes la vida a lo loco. pero por ahora, por favor pon de tu parte. y verás que un día volverá, tu vista volverá te lo aseguro— lo abrazo. y él le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza, su madre para él lo era todo.

o—o—o—o—o—o

—vaya— dijo midoriya un poco sorprendido— nada, ¿no hubo nada que pudieran hacer para recuperar la vista del chico?

—no, vino el mejor oftalmólogo del mundo por así decirlo, y dijo exactamente lo mismo que había dicho el nuestro. su ceguera es temporal.

—y lleva ya 1 mes así. imagino que debe estar muy frustrado

—lo está midoriya, lo esta. pero bueno— la viejita terminó de beber su café— vamos a conocerlo, seguramente su madre ya le ha dicho que vas. creo que he escuchado sus gritos desde aquí

—¿el que gritaba era él? la madre que parió— si, midoriya tenía sentido del humor

—no cariño, era su madre— y la vieja chiyo también

—ah...mierda, qué consuelo— el peli-verde sonríe y camino con la director del hospital hacia la habitación del joven.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la habitación, chiyo le recordó— tu objetivo en estas prácticas es enseñarle a moverse y valerse por sí mismo, tus prácticas deben durar 3 meses, si el recupera la vista antes el contrato se termina, si cuando acaben los 3 meses el sigue ciego se alarga el contrato hasta que el recupere la vista— ella explicaba rápidamente lo último— para finalizar, debes ir los martes, jueves y sábados al hospital general rubí, participar en operaciones, los doctores están impresionados con tus notas y quieren enseñarte todo para que aprendas bien hijo, además te daremos todos los materiales y libros que necesites— los ojos de midoriya brillaban, nunca imaginó tener esta suerte— has sido muy afortunado, te elegí a ti porque se tu situación con tu madre y lo duro que está siendo para ti. espero que este dinero que te va a entrar en las prácticas te ayude mucho

—gracias abuela Chiyo— dijo el muy agradecido.

—ánimo— y abre la puerta.

Cuando Izuku midoriya vio a Katsuki en la cama, lo reconoció.

—¡JOVEN MIDORIYA!— y se desmayó.

o—o—o—o—o—o

El sonido del viento lo despertó, visualizo una ventanilla de coche —ummm— se incorporó bien en el asiento y miró a su lado. ahí estaba el rubio, con los ojos cerrados pero atento a sus movimientos

—¿has despertado?— la voz de la Mitsuki que iba manejando el coche— nos has dado un susto de muerte, ¿Te encuentras mejor?, la doctora dijo que te dio un bajón de azúcar y se te fueron las luces.

—emm... si, lo siento de verdad, ha sido mucho estrés todo. he dormido muy poco y lo siento.

—tranquilo, yo entiendo Izuku, ¿te puedo decir Izuku, no?— preguntó ella con una sonrisa

—emmm si por supuesto— Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, básicamente el rubio no le hablaba

—no seas tímido, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, soy Mitsuki la madre de ese antisocial que está sentado a tu lado. por favor se amable y paciente con él, yo sé lo puñetero que puede ser mi hijo— Izuku sonríe aún más nervioso que antes— Katsuki di algo hijo... recuerdas que dijiste que pondrías de tu parte

—hola, soy Katsuki— dijo simplemente

—un gusto, soy Izuku— se presentó, no sabía cómo entablar conversación con él, así que no lo forzó tampoco.

Además estaba seguro que el chico no se acordaba de él, básicamente por que no podía ver y no reacciono a su nombre.

Pero Izuku estaba seguro que ese era su amigo, esas características físicas solo pueden ser de una persona. podía escuchar su propio corazón ir muy rápido, lo miraba y remiraba y no paraba de observarlo, era muy guapo aunque ahora estaba un poco flaco. igualmente no dejaba de ser guapo.

Sus sentimientos había evolucionado, y el amor a primera vista fue instantáneo. y al final simplemente sonrió encantado de la situación, su suerte era increíble.

—cuéntame de ti Izuku, vivirás con nosotros mucho tiempo y quiero saber que clase de persona eres— el peli-verde cerró los ojos y contó brevemente su estadía en la universidad.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

Difícil no, lo siguiente.

Hard core.

Bakugou Katsuki era imposible: grosero, altanero, patán, orgulloso, soberbio, ignorante, intolerante, irrespetuoso y con un odio enorme dentro de él.

La primera noche fue perfecto, porque su madre estaba ahí. pero al día siguiente, literalmente Bakugou lo hecho como un perro.

—¡VUELVE DE DONDE VINISTE, MALDITO NERD NO TE NECESITO!— fue lo que dijo cuando lo toco para ayudarlo a vestirse— ¡NO ME TOQUES!— lo empujó haciéndolo caer.

¿Donde quedo el chico que conoció hace mucho?, sabía que las personas cambiaban pero esto era irreal.

Después llegó el pelirrojo, para medio ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible. pero ayudar al rubio. porque a Izuku lo desterraron de la habitación del él. y al principio se sintió realmente mal, incluso lloro de la impotencia, pero aprovecho el tiempo para estudiar. o hacer ejercicio. ya que el rubio tenía un amplio lugar para ejercitarse.

—viejo, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy extremista con Izuku?— dice el pelirrojo un poco mal por apoyar a su mejor amigo, aun cuando sabía que estaba equivocado. y además tenía una vida que hacer, llevaba yendo casi 2 semanas enteras, yendo todos los días de seguido. y había sido un error, prácticamente el doctor y Bakugou no se hablaban para nada, solo cuando estaba su madre enfrente; y Midoriya aseguraba que todo estaba bien, y que estaba teniendo grandes progresos.

—ya le dije que se largara, no lo necesito Eijiro, por mi que se muera— escupió con odio. pero si lo necesitaba, porque lo que se supone que debía hacer Izuku, lo estaba haciendo Eijiro.

Y el pelirrojo no tenia ni idea de lo que debía hacer. ya que no le quedaba cara para preguntarle al doctor. por lo que deducio que esa situación era mala para su amigo, y el único que saldría mal parado de esto iba a ser Katsuki —comprendo— dice sonriendo por ser tan tonto— hermano, me voy

—¿te vas?— rápidamente se incorpora en su cama, ya que estaba acostado ahí sin hacer nada.

—si hermano, tengo exámenes y debo estudiar mucho. pero te llamaré ¿vale?

—hmp, has lo que quieras— dice el rubio volviéndose a acostar en su cama.

Kirishima salió de su habitación y busco al peli-verde, que lo encontró en el comedor estudiando, todo el tiempo lo veía estudiando.

—no volveré en un buen tiempo, te encargo a mi amigo, es un poco estúpido pero ten paciencia— dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Izuku— llámame si sucede algo— apunta su número en una de las hojas que tenía el peli-verde en la mesa y se fue.

Izuku suspiro para calmarse, estaba seguro que Katsuki lo iba a putear mucho. pero aun así, fue a su habitación y toco la puerta.

Toc toc toc

—¡LÁRGATE NO TE NECESITO!— escuchó el potente grito, frunció el ceño y aun así entro— ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR SIN MI PERMISO?!

—tengo el permiso de tu madre, así que te jodes Katsuki— respondió, era la primera vez que le respondía— necesitas ayuda y tu amigo ya se canso de dártela, así que o aceptas la mía o lo vas a pasar muy mal.

—hijo de puta— escupió poniéndose de pie y empezando a buscarlo por su habitación, pero en el proceso se golpeo los huevos con la esquina de su escritorio y automáticamente cayó en el suelo— ¡AHHH TE ODIO!, ¡POR TU CULPA ME PASO ESTO!, ¡MALDITO NERD DE MIERDA!.

Izuku solo miro hacia otra parte para no consolarlo, además tampoco podía, no era como si fuera a sobarle los huevos — te he dicho que necesitas mi ayuda para aprenderte esta habitación, y toda la mansión. este lugar es enorme así que tendrás mucho que aprenderte. pensé que aunque sea habías aprovechado la ayuda de tu amigo para aprenderte tu propia habitación.

—¡CÁLLATE!, !LO HARÉ SOLO SIN TU AYUDA!, ¡VUELVE DE DONDE SALISTE!— grito tratando de superar el dolor y cogiendo un zapato con su mano para lanzarlo hacia donde se suponía que estaba el doctor.

Pero fallo.

—¿por que eres así?— Izuku solo miro donde cayó el zapato y suspiro sacando fuerza y paciencia de donde no la tenía, echándole valor a la situación continuó— esa actitud no te llevará a ninguna parte, déjame ayudarte— se acercó un poco hacia él, y trato de ayudarlo a incorporar. para su asombro no lo rechazo— tranquilo. ven vamos a la cama— dijo con calma, para acostarlo en la cama.

—no te necesito...— susurro con voz triste

—me necesitas, yo no soy mala persona, quiero ayudarte a que aprendas a llevar esta situación, no puedes perder todo este tiempo esperando a que llegue tu vista. porque quizás demore bastante. debes salir de aquí, de esta habitación y tratar de acostumbrarte

—si me acostumbro, es que me estoy resignando a estar así

—no, no digas eso— Izuku se sentó a un lado de su cama— solo que no has ni siquiera empezado esto. estas evitándolo y la vida se te ira yendo Katsuki.

—mi vida era perfecta...

—lo imagino, pero deja ir el pasado y céntrate en el presente. ahora yo estoy aquí y quiero ayudarte. ten fe de que tu vista llegará. y sobre todo se fuerte— el rubio se incorporo y sintió la mano encima de la suya— y si no puedes, te ayudare a ser fuerte.

—hmp...— dice aceptando el apretón de manos — ¿volveré a ver?

—yo siento que si Katsuki, lo siento dentro de mi— el rubio sonrió, ahí estaba... el chico que sabía que había debajo de toda esa personalidad de odio. el que le gustaba. del que se había enamorado — ¿Quieres hacer ejercicio? estas muy flaco y abandonado. he visto que tienes un gimnasio abajo, a mi me gusta el deporte también, así que podemos empezar hoy por ahí. ¿Quieres?

—vale— Izuku estaba que saltaba de la emoción, por fin había atravesado esa fuerte pared que había puesto katsuki para evitar acercarse a el.

A partir de ese día, las cosas fueron más fáciles. por fin el rubio se abría a midoriya.

Y fueron poco a poco conociéndose. y más aún Izuku, que se enamoraba más y más de él.

o—o—o—o—o—o

El peli-verde había inventado un juego al que llamó "encuéntrame", y así poder ejercitar la memoria del rubio y agudizar su oído.

Básicamente Izuku se escondía en cualquier lugar de la villa, y el rubio tenía que buscarlo.

—¡ENCUÉNTRAME!— y para esas alturas de la situación, ya había pasado un mes y medio y el rubio ya tenía memorizado toda la villa. que ese fue el primer objetivo, ahora el segundo era su oído.

—¡¿DONDE ESTAS IZUKU?!— preguntaba cada que perdía el sonido de su voz.

—!ENCUÉNTRAME!— el rubio se movía rápidamente hacia el segundo piso. los escalones ya se los sabía de memoria, casi no usaba la guía de la pared.

—¡te pille!— y corrió hacia él para atraparlo

—¡NOO!— y ambos cayeron al suelo— ¿puedes calcular tus movimientos?— preguntó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre que tenía él rubio de sus muñecas

—no, te lo mereces por ser tan deku— ese apodo, diseñado para cualquier cosa menos para ofenderle. ademas ese era su gran apodo. significaba que el rubio lo estaba recordando. el corazón de Izuku se detuvo, su respiración se disparó y él latido de su corazón fue a toda velocidad.

Rezaba por que el rubio no lo escuchara, porque sabía que Katsuki era hetero a morir. ya que en el transcurso de su estadía, Eijiro llegó una noche con un par de mujeres, y se encerraron en la habitación del rubio, después los sonidos obscenos inundaron toda la villa.

Lo cual fue bueno, ya que esos sonidos opacaban los suyos propios, sus sollozos.

Entendía que solo podía existir una amistad, pero su corazón no lo entendía, y desde luego ahora tampoco ya que golpeaba con fuerza, como un martillo a la pared, y el agudo oído del rubio lo escucho. incrédulo bajo su cabeza hacia el pecho de Izuku, y el sonido fue más frenético. más rápido. más poderoso.

Pero sobre todo, hipnótico. por lo que se quedó ahí, agachado escuchando el sonido del corazón de Izuku. de alguna forma lo calmaban. le reconfortaba.

—¿Qué haces?— susurró él peli-verde a punto de morir de vergüenza, no comprendía nada del rubio, antes lo odiaba y lo echaba de su casa cada que tenía la oportunidad, y ahora estaba escuchando el sonido de su corazón

—te escucho...— contestó bajito mientras poco a poco se levantaba.

Generalmente Katsuki siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, para cualquier situación puesto que si ya estaba ciego, ¿de qué servía tenerlo abiertos?, pero en este instante y momento los abrió deseando ver.

Nada.

Y volvió a cerrarlos. pero lo que no esperaba era que Izuku si lo había visto, ese par de rubíes brillando de forma opaca, pero al fin y al cabo brillando.

—volverás a ver— susurro él acariciando la mejilla del rubio. para después abrazarlo por él cuello y pegarlo más a su pecho consolándolo, demostrando una pizca de sentimientos que para su sorpresa fueron correspondidos.

GrmmmmmR (ero—gomen: esos efectos de sonido)

Él sonido de su estómago de Izuku pidiendo comida, lo cual hizo que automáticamente empujara a él rubio lejos.

—¡OUCHS! ¡NERD DE MIERDA TEN CUIDADO!— Izuku tenía el rostro como un tomate

—lo siento Katsuki, ¡lo siento!— se disculpa avergonzado.

—¡Estúpido!— dijo poniéndose de pie y tanteando las paredes para saber cómo había quedado posicionado— vamos a comer algo, yo también tengo hambre— y camino hacia las escaleras para bajarlas tranquilamente

Mitsuki llegó y vio cómo su hijo bajaba sin usar la guía— ¡KATSUKI, USA LA GUÍA!

—¡NO LO NECESITO!— dice cruzándose de brazos para terminar de bajar

—buenas noches Mitsuki— saluda él peli-verde

—¡cariño! ¿como estas? ¿como te fue hoy en el hospital? ¿te enseñaron algo nuevo?— el peli-verde se puso a hablar con la rubia sobre lo que le habían enseñado, también dijo sobre el avance del rubio y que podía moverse perfectamente bien si la guía

—estoy sorprendida Izuku, de verdad que si eras el mejor

—jajajaj no diga eso mitsuki— él se avergonzaba de los cumplidos.

Katsuki escuchaba todo en silencio, realmente estaba sorprendido de que deku fuera tan bueno en todo lo que hacía, se esforzaba mucho. y aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir, se sentía orgulloso de él. se había logrado ganar su confianza con paciencia y respeto. bastante rápido pero efectivo, era alguien que le gustaba auto superarse y eso le gustaba.

Una persona completamente opuesta a él. quizás entendía porque su madre lo eligió para este trabajo

—¿y como van las cosas con tu madre Izuku?— le peli-verde aún no había tocado ese tema, pero la rubia sabía que era algo delicado para él. pero ya que Midoriya llevaba alrededor de 2 meses en la villa viviendo con ellos. quería saber, era curiosa.

—ella, ¡está bien y pronto vendrá!— dijo con una sonrisa— estoy ahorrando para vivir con ella en una casita bonita. por que no quiero que venga y tengamos que vivir en una habitación— la risa se fue muriendo mientras hablaba— no... yo quiero un piso o una casa. y no quiero que ella trabaje no...— empezó a parlotear— yo cuidare a mi gordita linda — dice bajando la cabeza— disculpe, con permiso— y se levantó de la mesa un poco deprimido. Llevaba años, desde que viajó para estudiar sin ver su madre, le dolía mucho. le deprimía.

—¿vez lo que haces bruja?, por chismosa— se quejo Katsuki de su madre

—¡CÁLLATE MOCOSO, NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN!— y ella se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar al peli-verde.

o—o—o—o—o—o

Izuku estaba llorando amargamente en el balcón de su habitación, 4 años y casi 5 desde que había empezado la carrera, desde que tomó el avión, y desde todo eso. no había tenido dinero para volver. con el trabajo de medio tiempo, los exámenes, parciales y todo ese estudio que consumió su vida, no pudo.

toc toc

—Izuku cariño, lo siento no debí preguntarte algo así, no sabía que él tema de tu madre fuera tan triste para ti, me disculpo aveces hablo de más y soy muy curiosa. perdóname cariño— la rubia se disculpó a través de la puerta. que al instante se abrió

—señora mitsuki— otra vez él "señora"— no tiene por que disculparse, entiendo que quiera saber cosas de mi, usted me ha dado todo desde que vivo aquí.

—y tú has cumplido mis expectativas— dice ella con una sonrisa— pero Izuku, si quieres que te ayude con lo de tu madre, solo pídemelo. yo puedo hacerlo.

—no, que vergüenza con usted mitsuki— él agacho la cabeza y negó frenéticamente— yo podré con esto.

—eres muy valiente, seguro tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti— dice ella sonriendo con cariño.

—gracias, de verdad— y cierran él momento con un delicado abrazo

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

_Sentir_

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro con amargura, él sonido de los gemidos de las mujeres resonaban por todo el lugar, otra vez.

Otra vez estaban haciendo eso, otra vez él lloraba desconsolado. y lo odiaba sentirse así, su amistad con Katsuki era todo lo que podía llegar a tener, todo.

Pero esta vez no quería pasar ese momento amargado en su habitación, sabía de antemano que en la cocina había licor. ya que a la señora mitsuki las veces que venía a casa le gustaba tomarse una copa antes de irse a dormir.

Izuku en esa situación tan deprimente no le venía nada mal. solo bebería un poco, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Salió de la habitación más calmado, bajo las escaleras y los sonidos se escuchaban más nítida-mente que antes, camino hacia la cocina y casi se le cae el alma al suelo.

Katsuki se le había adelantado, estaba ahí sentado con una copa en la mano y con cara de poker que lo dejó helado.

—Kat... ¿Katsuki?— pero él rubio no le puso cuidado, solamente alzó su copa y se tomó el licor de un trago, para después servirse otro.

Quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí sentado.

Izuku sabía que no iba a hablar, por lo que tomo otro vaso, se sentó en la mesa enfrente del rubio, agarro la botella y se sirvió, después empezó a beber en silencio mientras veía a Katsuki que parecía ido en sus pensamientos, cualquier diría que se había quedado dormido, pero sabia que él estaba despierto y sin ganas de nada.

—pensé que estarías dentro, disfrutando de la fiesta con tu Eijiro— dijo Izuku cuando licor le había subido un poco.

—imagino que... no te puedes quedar callado ¿no?— contestó el rubio acabando la copa y volviendo a servirse otra.

—sabes que no... je je je— se rasca el cabello y también se acaba su primera copa, para servirse otro

—debería, se supone que debería estar ahí dentro y tener mi cara metida entre las piernas de esas mujeres, besándolas hasta desgastarles la piel— mientras decía eso se mordía los labios y pasaba la lengua sobre estos para hidratarlos

—¿y cual es el problema entonces? la otra vez creo que no tuviste ningún problema, ¿no?— Katsuki suelta una carcajada para después negar divertido.

—la otra vez... dices— niega con desgana— también fue un fracaso— confiesa bebiendo un poco de su copa— como hoy, también es un fracaso— alza el dedo y niega luego con fervor y masculinidad— pero en antaño no tenía estos problemas, en antaño lo captaba todo, lo disfrutaba, verlas comerme, comerse entre ellas, tocarlas y follarlas hasta quedar satisfecho.

Izuku tenía un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas, se notaba que él rubio estaba bebido

—antes no tenia estos problemas...— confiesa volviéndose a beber toda su copa— y ahora, no se si es porque no puedo ver, pero siento que estoy con desconocidas, siento que no me transmiten nada, siento que no puedo. como si estuviera vacío. como si no tuviera sentido. las escucho gritar y gemir y no me provoca cosquillas. nada... no se, las conozco y sé quienes son pero no puedo recordarlas, no me veo haciéndolo, y es porque me siento vació— dice abriendo los ojos, poca veces lo hacía, estos se aguaron— y lo peor es que antes también me sentía así, pero no como ahora, ahora en este momento esa sensación es permanente. antes era pasajera— y se sirve otra copa.

Midoriya se quedo en silencio observándolo, como se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos y seguía bebiendo como un condenado. era consiente que el rubio sufría mucho estando así.

—entiendo, quizás yo pueda ayudarte...— al instante de decir eso, Izuku quiso morderse la lengua y comérsela. llevaba solo 3 copas, no aguantaba nada bien él licor.

—¡ja!— pero no dijo que no — según tu ¿como?

—no se, si eres tan abierto como para tener sexo en la misma habitación que tu amigo, no creo que esta situación te quede grande— ni él mismo sabía que estaba diciendo— quizás yo pueda provocarte algo diferente— él rubio alza una ceja y se recarga en el espaldar de su silla

—sabía que eras gay— dice sonriendo y bebiendo

—hasta ahora no he escuchado un no de tu parte— su corazón parecía que se le quería salir de la emoción— y tu no tienes porque hacer nada, es solo para probar, cuando quieras parar me dices y listo. lo olvidamos y lo adjuntare a una de las razones para no beber.

Una carcajada inundó la cocina, el rubio negó con suficiencia y luego se lo pensó — aceptare solo con 2 condiciones, ya que como sabrás yo no soy gay, tengo que poner algunas condiciones de por medio para salvar mi heterosexualidad.

—te escucho— Izuku se vació su copa para escuchar bien las condiciones, y se sirvió otra copa, esta situación se estaba cerrando y todo parecía muy fácil

—nada de besos, no me gustan— dijo alzando el dedo para enumerarlas— y todo debe ir lentamente, por ahora empezaremos con alguna mamada o así. y no habrá sexo a no ser que yo lo pida, pero vamos; te digo de una vez que no me interesa tocarte.

—te he dicho que era para ayudarte, nadie está hablando de mi satisfacción sexual, si no de la tuya— y con sus palabras parece que se hubiera cerrado la situación.

Katsuki se quedo en silencio un par de minutos que fueron eternos para izuku, después se levantó y con voz suave dijo

—sígueme— el peli-verde se quedo petrificado, reacciono al instante y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia otra habitación, lejos de él barullo que estaba armando Eijiro con las otras mujeres.

A Izuku le temblaba hasta el culo, nunca en su vida ha tenido contacto con nadie más que su mano, y ahora debería de satisfacer las necesidades de Katsuki, que según y hasta donde le alcanzaba la imaginación es un experto en el sexo.

¿Donde se ha metido? por beber.

Katsuki abrió la puerta y se pegó a la pared para ubicarse, a esa habitación había entrado muy poco, después encontró un sofá grande y se sentó. Izuku agradecía que el rubio estuviera ciego, ya que parecía que tenia la hipotermia más fuerte de su vida. caminaba temblando y apretando él basó en su mano. respiraba con dificultad

¿En verdad estaba sucediendo eso?

—¿Que pasa? ¿te estás echando para atrás?— dijo él rubio relajado y poniendo sus manos tras su cuello, no se inmutaba con nada.

—no— Izuku dejó el vaso encima de una mesilla y se acercó a Katsuki, se arrodillo frente a él y suspiró tratando de controlar el mareo.

Fue instantáneo, cuando las temblorosas manos de Izuku se pusieron encima del pantalón del pijama de Katsuki, una corriente golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo del peli-verde y del rubio. con delicadeza y nerviosismo lo desnudo.

El rubio era hermoso, todo su vello era rubio y su piel era rosa.

—¿te gusta lo que ves deku?... descríbeme, que piensas— su voz era un susurro, no veía nada, no sabía cómo era Izuku, solo sentía sus manos grandes y masculinas descansando en sus piernas, mientras sentía que se lo comían con la mirada, tuvo una erección instantánea.

Sin duda esa situación le estaba poniendo.

—no...— susurró él peli-verde acercándose al pene ya erecto, no era ignorante y sabía que tenía que hacer, con cuidado la tomo entre su mano y lo masajeo un poco— no tengo palabras.— suelta por fin hipnotizado— solo se que te quiero comer.

—ya estás tardando deku— fue una agonía, sintió la respiración del hombre en su glande, después de un suave y delicado lamentón sobre este, y por fin empezó a engullir lentamente su hombría, que vibraba dentro de su boca.

—uhmm... uhmm... uhm... — gimoteaba él peli-verde cada que arremetía la erecta polla de Katsuki en su boca, cada vez perdía más el miedo y se arriesgaba a engullir más, no perdía detalle de los gestos del rubio que se mordía su boca, apretaba los puños a los costados y suspiraba de placer.

Katsuki no sabía que carajos le estaba haciendo ese hombre, pero sentía que se derretía, la forma de tocarlo en sus piernas y lo suave que se lo estaba haciendo, la clara inexperiencia chupando que había notado tenía Izuku. lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—abre... abre más las piernas Katsuki— dice acomodando al rubio para dejarlo acostado en el sofá, y poder acostarse él también en medio de sus piernas.

—ufff...— suspiro tratando de controlarse, la masculinidad de Izuku le estaba borrando la cordura— joder...— así que no dudó en abrirse más mientras le comían todo, sintiéndose más excitado y duro— ahhh...— el primer gemido cayó cuando sus testículos fueron arremetidos en la boca de Izuku— deku... ufff me estas matando— dice en medio de todo ese calentón— ahhh...— vuelve a gemir cuando siente como la traviesa lengua del hombre baja más encontrándose con un punto muy sensible de su cuerpo— desgraciado...— mordía su puño siento la obscena línea que dibujaba él chico desde su entrada trasera, hasta su entrada delantera. solo con su lengua.

Para esas alturas él rubio estaba totalmente abierto de piernas, derretido en esa tremenda mamada que le estaba haciendo su doctor personal. de repente se encontró gimiendo, una y otra vez mientras subía la intensidad de la mamada e Izuku empezaba a tragarse su pene del todo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en él placer y él sudor empezaba a aflorar de su piel.

—si... más... ahh... ahh... — movía sus caderas con desespero follándose la boca del contrario— joder deku... me voy a correr... ahh... dame... más ...— y por primera vez sus manos tocaron una parte de Izuku, su cabello notando sus rizos suaves escurrirse por sus dedos, y eso fue todo— ¡AHHHHHHHHH!— se arqueo retorciéndose como una culebra mientras se tenia fuertemente de la cabeza del peliverde y soltaba todo en su interior.

—umm cof... cof...— Izuku tocio un poco, había eyaculado tanto que la mitad se le salió de la boca, miró a él rubio que estaba desparramado en el sofá tapándose el rostro con el antebrazo mientras recuperaba su respiración.

Ese era el momento, el momento de la retirada. y se fue de la habitación dejando solo a Katsuki, ya que también necesitaba consolarse a sí mismo.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

Al día siguiente el peli-verde no estaba. era sábado y tenia que ir a hacer prácticas en el hospital. Katsuki estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Todo el día estuvo enojado, todo el puto día maldecía todo.

—ese maldito deku...— gruño bebiendo jugo natural, la anterior noche ya había bebido suficiente y había pagado las consecuencias con su doctor— no puedo creer que le haya seguido el juego, pero joder... — podía decir que nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción de algo, como de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior— joder... — tocaba la mesa para guiarse hacia la nevera y sacar más zumo de naranja.

Al final había amanecido en el sofá, busco su ropa lentamente sin hacerse daño, y salió de la habitación, y desde entonces maldecía en cada lugar de la villa, su amigo ya no estaba ni las chicas de anoche, tampoco su madre y las empleadas tenían descanso el fin de semana, por lo que estaba completamente solo. así pues se dedicó a esperar a Izuku, para darle una paliza por lo que había hecho

— es que lo voy a reventar— gruñía haciendo ejercicio — ¿como se atreve a hacerme gemir como una perra? que humillante— se acaloraba de solo recordarlo, aun se sentía caliente— ¿cuantas veces me he dicho que los hombres no gimen? es un maldito, lo aniquilare— ya que no entendía como podía ser posible que alguien, el cual nunca había visto le hubiera hecho sentir tan bien. tan deliciosa mente bien —es ridículo. simplemente ridículo— pero esa boca, esa lengua y sus manos acariciándole las piernas con tanta delicadeza y ternura y...— ¡JODER, PARA DE PENSAR EN ESO!— se halaba los cabellos respirando con dificultad— juro que lo mataré, como llegue lo matare.

Pero ese día el mundo parecía estar en su contra, pues normalmente Izuku llegaba a las 10 del hospital, pero eran las 12 de la noche y aún no había llegado. por lo que para enterarse de su llegada, decidió irse a esperarlo en la habitación del peli-verde, que casualmente olía todo a él.

Camino hasta la cama, tanteando todo con cuidado de no golpearse y se acostó hundiendo su nariz en la almohada sintiendo el dulce olor de su doctor. era una maravilla...

Izuku llegó a la hora, se sorprendió de verlo ahí acostado en su cama

—por fin llegas— dijo poniéndose de pie— contigo quería hablar, lo de ayer...

Y antes de que acabara, ya tenía al chico encima de él empujándolo con la palma para tumbarlo de nuevo.

—lo se, quieres repetirlo, yo no he parado de pensarte— confiesa mientras lo desnuda sin ninguna resistencia, Katsuki suspiro tratando de encontrar una razón para negarse, pero su cuerpo necesitaba otra vez ese acercamiento— dime que es lo que quieres...— susurró acariciándole con las palmas de la manos su ya despierta hombría, dura y caliente— dímelo... si no, no empiezo.

—hazlo

—no... así no... pídemelo, dime lo que quieres que te haga— él rubio se mordió la boca y entonces pensándolo bien, dijo

—quiero que vuelvas a dibujar con tu lengua, líneas verticales sobre mi...— las fuertes manos lo abrieron de piernas, y sintió directamente eso, la jugosa lengua de Izuku chuparlo desde su ano, subiendo y pasando por sus bolas, hasta llegar al falo y subir hasta él glande, y así repetidamente hasta que empezaron a salir otra vez sus gemidos, no había nada que discutir, esta vez no estaba ebrio y se sentía mejor que la noche anterior — Ahhh... ahhh...— cada línea era él paraíso.

Al igual que la noche anterior, sintió el calor subirle, se sentía derretido, sus manos no dudaron en volver a sostenerse de los cabellos ajenos y jalarlos para exigir una buena mamada. así hasta el final, hasta que volvió a correrse en todo su esplendor gimiendo la cumbre de su placer.

—ummm...— Izuku se incorporó lentamente y se fue al baño, dejando al rubio solo pues necesitaba una ducha urgente. y quizás desfogarse un poco.

Cuando salió de la ducha ya no estaba Bakugou. suspiro cansado y se acostó a dormir.

Tenía una cosa clara, quería desesperadamente a Katsuki, y todo el día sin verlo fue desgastador, pero también entendía que el trato que tiene con el rubio era puramente placer para él, de hecho no sabía que esto iba a suceder. y ahora que había llegado tan lejos no iba a darle marcha atrás.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

Las semanas seguían pasando, Katsuki al final no había podido recuperar la vista por lo que mantenía aprendiendo cosas nuevas, como leer.

—no tengo ni idea de porque debo aprender este montón de puntitos— estaban en la sala con un montón de libros encima de la mesa.

—porque no puedes esperar a ponerte bien, Katsuki debes entender que tienes que aprender a moverte y a valerte por ti mismo.

—ya me valgo por mi mismo, hace mucho que no uso las guías— se cruza de brazos cansado de sentir los puntitos en las yemas de sus dedos.

—pero cuando necesites, por ejemplo tomar un ascensor, los botones tienen guías para ciegos— dice Izuku sacando algunos libros de números

—¿si? pues no me había ni fijado— dice volviéndose a poner para aprenderse los significados.

Izuku dejo de ver los libros, para observar a Katsuki, tratando de aprenderse esos símbolos con una cara de concentración que lo volvía loco. se veía a su parecer muy lindo.

—¿ya me quieres comer la polla?— el peli-verde se callo al suelo al ser descubierto, últimamente él rubio siempre lo descubrió cuando lo estaba observando. ya que a lo largo de las semanas, empezaron a tener una especie de relación sexual, el cual costaba como ya habían quedado antes, de complacer a Katsuki.

Izuku no se negaba, disfrutaba haciéndolo estallar de placer, se había vuelto adicto a él.

—no se de que hablas, estas bueno pero no para tanto— contestó retomando sus libros y sentándose para también ponerse a estudiar sus tesis.

—acepta que te gusto.

—no, acepta que te gusto yo. te lo tienes muy creído Katsuki.

—yo no soy él que está pegado a la entrepierna del otro como un poseso, ni mear me dejas— izuku que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, la escupe toda y empieza a reírse sin poder parar.

—ja ja ja ja si estamos así, entonces yo no soy quién se escurre en la habitación del contrario buscando ese acercamiento— pero lo cierto, es que si él rubio no iba, Izuku lo buscaba.

—ja ja ja, no me hagas reír— ambos empezaron a reírse, tranquilos el uno con el otro.

Esas semanas se había fortalecido la situación, Katsuki se sentía increíblemente bien teniendo al chico entre sus piernas, algunas tardes simplemente con un apretón de hombro era suficiente para que izuku lo siguiera hasta la habitación mas lejana y se lo comiera.

Algunas noches no podía dormir, y se iba al habitación del chico, se metía en su cama y solo con tenerlo cerca ya le provocaba una erección. lo llamaba a susurros "dekuuuu... "para despertarlo y que lo atendiera. y después se quedaba a dormir con él.

Otras noches era al revés, cuando se daba cuenta estaba despierto con la polla metida en la boca de izuku, al sentirse en esa situación el placer era incontrolable y se corría gimiendo como nunca.

Y le gustaba, aunque no lo aceptara le gustaba que ese hombre fuerte, porque ya lo había abrazado alguna que otra vez mientras el chico dormía y podía hacerse una idea de como era su cuerpo. y no negaba que la atención que le estaba dando era muy buena. mejor que ninguna otra.

—¡VIEJO!— Eijiro entro como perro por su casa dañando el momento— ¡SALGAMOS!, hay una fiesta en la zona, van a ir unos culitos de infarto, quizás una de esas nenas pueda subirte el ánimo— el pelirrojo se babeaba pensando en ello— hola Izuku, ¿que tal las prácticas en el hospital?

—hola... je je je, si bien...— él peli-verde nada bien le sentó la idea del Eijiro, y se quedó esperando a que él rubio dijera algo

—me alegro, jajajaja, y bien ¿qué dices hermano? ¿te vienes?, no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré pendiente de ti todo el tiempo— dice Eijiro con suficiencia, mientras Midoriya gritaba de dientes para dentro.

—¿a qué hora es?— dice bakugou cerrando el libro y recostándose en el espaldar de la silla

—pues empieza en 2 horas, y dura hasta mañana, habrá de todo. mujeres dispuestas, fuente de chocolate, bebidas, drogas y otras cosas que serán increíbles.

—bueno, pues me voy a preparar— y se levanta de la mesa para irse.

—si, claro, jejejeje y tu ¿por que no vienes Izuku? quizás consigas alguna nena y lo pases bien un rato. todo el tiempo te veo estudiando, sal y diviértete un rato con nosotros. ya veras que te gustara.

—oh gracias, pero mejor no — midoriya estaba completamente decepcionado del rubio, no podía creer que realmente hubiera aceptado la proposición del pelirrojo, sin ponerse a pensar en como se iba a sentir.

—no se que haces invitando al nerd, si era obvio que se iba a negar— Katsuki estaba sobrado, pero al instante se le borra la sonrisa

—¿sabes que Eijiro? tengo ganas de conocer. me apunto

—¡OH PERFECTO!, ¡OS ESPERO FUERA EN EL PARQUIN, ESTO SERÁ LA BOMBAAAA!— lo único que sintió él rubio fue la presencia de Izuku pasar por su lado.

Katsuki subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Izuku, entro y escucho el sonido de la ducha, no le importó entrar

—¿que coño haces?— dice enojado

—bañarme, ¿Katsuki puedes salir? quiero alistarme para irme de fiesta y conocer unas nenas que van a estar de infarto que se me pondrá la polla tan dura que las matare a pollazos.

—eres un facilón— gruñó cruzándose los brazos sintiendo un sentimiento asesino crecer por dentro, nunca había sentido algo así antes por lo que lo clasificó como enojo.

—¿perdón?— Izuku salió de la ducha, desnudo ya que sabía de antemano que de nada servía, el rubio no veía nada— lo siento, pero él primero en aceptar fuiste tu Katsuki.

—¿estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo? tu y yo no somos nada Izuku, yo no soy gay, para mi lo que está pasando entre nosotros es puramente sexual. y no quiero que vengas con nosotros — y bakugou enojado tendía a meter mucho la pata.

—pues te jodes— Izuku estaba que moría de la rabia, era como si todos los besos que alguna noche le dio en su cuerpo, le dieran igual. todas las caricias que le regalo y el placer que le dio, hubiera sido poco para el rubio.

—si vas, da por terminado el trato que tenemos— y sale de la habitación hecho una furia. no tenía explicación para entender porque no quería que Izuku fuera. pero no quería. no quería y no quería.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

Iban los tres en el coche del pelirrojo hacia el lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta, Izuku iba atrás viendo pasar las casas y edificios, no se hablaba con Katsuki, él tampoco lo determinaba. solo hablaba con Eijiro de lo bien que lo van a pasar.

—he... Izuku relájate, te noto tenso— dice el pelirrojo viendolo por el espejo

—si, estoy ansioso pues la verdad, es la primera vez que salgo así de fiesta, jejejejeje

—puff que santurrón eres, de verdad quién te viera diría que eres virgen y todo eso— las orejas del peli-verde se pusieron rojas, y su rostro parecía un tomate— ¿¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES VIRGEN?, ESA CARA NO PUEDE DECIR LO CONTRARIO!

—¡NO! ... ¡NO YO! ...— pero estaba tan nervioso que se le trababan las palabras

—pues esta fiesta, puedes perderla Izuku, hay mujeres muy guapas y tu eres bastante decente, creo que le gustaras a casi todas.

—Eijiro... por favor no hables así de mi...— contesto totalmente avergonzado el peli-verde, no podía de la vergüenza y agradeció que el rubio no pudiera verlo, porque si no ya no podría más.

Katsuki por su parte todo lo que escuchó le pareció nuevo. intuía que el Izuku no tenía experiencia, pero jamás imaginó que fuera virgen. a pesar de que la chupa como los dioses.

—este nerd de mierda, no podrá con nadie— dice Katsuki seguro de sus palabras.

—jajaajajajajaja lo siento Katsuki, si nadie te lo ha dicho pero me temo que Izuku es apuesto. y no soy gay, pero yo se cuando un hombre gusta a las mujeres y este peli-verde que está aquí atrás, las va a cautivar a todas con su belleza

—¿peli-verde?— Katsuki recordó las veces que había tocado el cabello de Izuku, no podía procesar en donde encajaba el verde en toda esa mata de cabello.

—si, Izuku tiene el cabello verde, y creo que es natural ¿no?

—si... yo mi cabello siempre ha sido así— contestó sintiéndose aún más incómodo.

—bueno, no importa. ¿cuánto falta por llegar?— rápidamente Katsuki cambio de tema, en ese momento estaba enojado con Izuku, por haber botado a la basura su trato. pues le demostró que al haber ido con ellos, no le importaba terminarlo.

—pues nada, ya en unos minutos estamos.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

—tu cabello es divino, que color tan precioso, yo quiero tenerlo así, esos rizos te hacen ver muy lindo, tus ojos son hermosos, nunca había visto un verde así en nadie, ummm— el sonido de un beso— ¿no te gusto?

—e...eres muy guapa pero yo, emmm...—Izuku estaba ultra acalorado he incomodo, todo el mundo estaba metido en un mundo afrodisíaco de sexo que parecía irreal, nunca había visto nada parecido, todo tenía pinta de una película de porno

—ven, vamos a un lugar más privado, tu y yo... lo pasaremos bien— Katsuki estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, estaba que mandaba a volar a esa mujer que describía de una forma muy morbosa a Izuku, no tenía ni idea de nada de eso, y enterarse así le ha sentado como un robo.

—no yo... agh...— Izuku suspiro un poco agobiado y se quitó a la mujer de encima— lo siento, pero no puedo— y se fue rápidamente de la sala de ambiente para salir al jardín, donde había más ambiente, pero no tan exagerado como adentro, quizás debió haberse pensado ir. pero parecía que Katsuki no lo pasaba mal con esa mujer que estaba encima de él rozando hasta el alma con su entrepierna.

No había ni aguantado 3 horas en ese lugar, y ya estaba tomando el celular para irse a casa. sin duda ese ambiente no era el suyo, y para rematar la faena no soportaba ver a Katsuki con esa mujer en brazos. al final había sido mala idea haber venido.

—si buenas, quería pedir un taxi— habló rápidamente y dio su ubicación— si, perfecto— colgó el teléfono y volvió a entrar al lugar para despedirse del pelirrojo y de Katsuki.

—¿estas bien Izuku?— Eijiro en cuanto lo vio entrar, no dudo en acercarse a preguntarle si estaba bien

—si, pero mejor me voy a casa, sinceramente creo que no me siento preparado para esto, pero te lo agradezco de verdad — dijo con sinceridad, el pelirrojo entendió de enseguida y solo se disculpó por haberlo hecho pasar mal— no, no tranquilo, yo no soy un hombre de estos ambientes, prefiero la tranquilidad de casa y un buen libro.

—te admiro Izuku, seras grande hermano— al final solo se dieron un abrazo y caminaron hacia Katsuki— viejo, Izuku nos abandona.

—¿que?— Katsuki rápidamente ató cabos y suspiro fastidiado— bueno en ese caso, pues yo también me voy

—¿que?— Eijiro parpadeo confundido— ¿tu también te estas sintiendo mal hermano? joder... que putada...

—si, la verdad es que aún no se como encajar en este ambiente estando así, creo que sera la próxima Eijiro, eso si disfruta por mi— y se despide para caminar lentamente, pone la mano encima del hombro de Izuku y así ambos salen del enorme lugar.

Desde que llegó el taxi, el camino devuelta a la casa, todo fue en un silencio absoluto. Katsuki pago el taxi y se bajó esperando a que Izuku le dijera la dirección correcta para empezar a moverse.

—por aquí Katsuki, alrededor de unos 10 metros está la entrada— dijo con la voz apagada, estaba totalmente desanimado, cuando ya sabía que el rubio podía guiarse solo, no dudo en perderse en el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

Se metió bajo la ducha y suspiro cansado, salió y se secó bien para colocarse el pijama. no tenía ganas de verle el careto a Katsuki, que ese día se había comportado como el mismo chico patán y egocéntrico que conoció la primera vez que se lo volvió a encontrar. no entendía que le veía de genial el rubio a ese mundo lleno de sexo sin amor. con razón se sentía tan vacío. ese mundo es una mierda.

—ahhhh... que mierda— y se deja caer sobre la cama, estirando los brazos — pero aun así me gusta, ese idiota me gusta mucho— susurra cerrando los ojos, lo que sentía por Katsuki no tiene límites. y una cosa no quitaba la otra

—ya sabía yo, que eras gay— el sonido de su voz llamó la atención de Izuku. tal cual lo escucho suspiro.

—¿que haces aquí? quiero estar solo Katsuki— el rubio ni se inmuto de la negativa del peli-verde

—es mi casa y puedo estar donde quiera— Izuku achino los ojos, no se iba a dejar humillar de ese hombre, no.

— no se si te has enterado Katsuki pero, has mandado nuestro trato a la mierda por una fiesta de mierda— soltó con rabia sus palabras

—el que lo ha hecho ha sido tu, te he dicho que no quería que vinieras, incluso sabiendo que el trato terminaría, decidiste ir y ¿todo para que? para volver por tu cuenta.

—¿sabes porque volví por mi cuenta Katsuki?— Izuku se pone de pie y lo encara, ya cansado de su actitud y con la paciencia al limite, lo suelta — yo no soy tan imbécil, como para esperar a ponerme ciego para darme cuenta de que ese mundo es una mierda sin futuro, ninguna de esas personas me transmite nada— enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, por mucha razón que tuviera debió tener más tacto para decirlas, pero tampoco debía retratarse— y por supuesto tu no eres nada mío para darme órdenes, el hecho de que te comiera la polla no significaba que tenía que obedecerte. así que todo esto está sucediendo por tu culpa.

Y cayó al suelo del derechazo que le dio él rubio

—¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA, HIJO DE PUTA!— Katsuki tenía tanta rabia que volvió a atinar a golpear a Izuku, y le dio una patada en las costillas.

El peliverde se movió rápidamente hacia una esquina y desde ahí observaba como el rubio golpeaba al aire, buscándolo para echarlo él mismo con sus propias manos. sin mucho animo de nada y con una rabia que le subía poco a poco, busco sus cosas y empezó a organizarlas en su maleta, evitando a Katsuki que ya le había dado dos buenos guantazos y le estaba doliendo.

Mientras tanto también empezó a llorar, y con cada insulto que Katsuki lanzaba al aire, Izuku se controlaba para no sollozar.

No era culpable de toda esa rabia que él rubio tenía en su interior, y lo que más le dolía es que Katsuki sabía lo de sus sentimientos. y aun así se comportaba de esa manera.

—me voy, tú ganas— dijo terminando de vestirse para tomar su maleta y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

APRENDIENDO A VER

Katsuki se congeló en el lugar y rápidamente se ubicó para poder salir de la habitación del peli-verde.

—¡KATSUKI!— la voz de su madre le hizo poner la piel de gallina, toda la furia se le esfumó cuando fue consciente de que Izuku se iba— ¡¿COMO TE HA ATREVIDO A GOLPEAR A IZUKU?!, ¡ÉL POBRE HA SALIDO DE AQUÍ LLORANDO Y DISCULPÁNDOSE CONMIGO POR TU CULPA, NO PUEDO ESTAR TRABAJANDO POR QUE TU YA LA ESTAS LIANDO!, ¡ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA!

—¡¿DIJO DÓNDE SE IBA? ¿MAMÁ?! — pero el rubio empezó a ignorarla

—¡OH NO!, ¡¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES SABERLO?, ¿TE FALTO ALGÚN GOLPE POR DARLE?!, ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR GOLPEANDO A LAS PERSONAS POR TU GRACIA!

—¡¿DONDE SE FUE MADRE?!— estaba desesperado, necesitaba oír algo bueno o sabría que no volvería a ver a Izuku

—¡ESTÁ FUERA, ESPERANDO EL TAXI, Y MÁS TE VALE ARREGLAR ESTO!— dice la rubia perdiéndose por el pasillo del primer piso, cansada de la situación con su hijo.

Katsuki salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida, bajo las escaleras y no le quedó de otra más que hablar para saber si él hombre estaba

—¿deku?

—déjame tranquilo Katsuki, no quiero saber nada de ti, ha sido suficientes humillaciones de tu parte, ya esta tu ganas. déjame...— por el sonido de su voz sabia que el chico lloraba.

El taxi llegó y rápidamente Izuku abrió el maletero y metió su maleta, después entro en el taxi y Katsuki también entro

—¿que haces? te dije que no quiero nada de ti

—llevarnos al hotel del sur, por favor— dijo simplemente Katsuki cerrando la puerta y acomodándose sin escuchar a Izuku, el peli-verde suspiro enojado y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el destino.

—si crees que con esto voy a perdonarte, estas perdiendo tu tiempo Katsuki, yo no soy ninguna de esas personas con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar y a follarte, no me muevo en tu mundo y no pretendo nunca pertenecer a este. soy un hombre que ha tenido que luchar por su sueño y aguantar la situación de la pobreza, nunca he tenido más que mi inteligencia para salir adelante y no pienso perder el tiempo con un tipo como tu. por mucho que te quiera y que me muera por cada uno de tus detalles. no puedo. así que espero que me dejes tranquilo en cuánto hayamos llegados, porque sinceramente yo estoy cansado.

Katsuki escuchaba en silencio, no pretendía empezar un alegato con Izuku en el taxi, además no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a solucionar esa situación, si su simple vida le quedaba grande.

Al llegar se bajaron y el rubio se quedó ahí parado, no sabía por dónde empezar a guiarse. y al no escuchar a Izuku cerca se angustio. ese era el momento perfecto para que el chico se fuera y le dejará el hueco.

Pero su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió que le cogían del codo y lo guiaban dentro del lugar.

—la última habitación, por favor— dijo Katsuki pidiendo la mejor de la habitaciones de este hotel

— ¿cuánto tiempo desea quedarse él joven?

—indefinido— contesto recibiendo las tarjetas — izuku necesito que me guíes al ascensor y vayamos al el último piso.

—vale— contestó midoriya bastante molesto por no deshacerse del rubio. pero no tenía el corazón para dejarlo solo.

Al llegar arriba, el peli-verde dejó su maleta encima de la mesa y lo miro — ¿y ahora qué? hemos hecho justo lo que has querido.

Hubo un silencio corto, Katsuki suspiro y por fin hablo —yo... no soy gay— susurro con los puños apretados a sus costados— pero no soporto la idea de que estés cerca de nadie, ni de que me dejes

—¿eso es lo que creo que es?

—no lo se, ¿crees que ahora en este momento tengo un solo pensamiento cuerdo? no... lo siento Izuku, no debí golpearte ni reaccionar así, no quiero perderte a ti. porque tu eres lo único que brilla en esta oscuridad en la que estoy consumido. eres lo que me hace sentir lleno, y no se lo que quiere decir. porque hasta hace unos segundo dije que no era gay, pero quizás y dadas las circunstancias, deba replantarlo, porque no me había dado cuenta de lo que significas para mi, de lo que has hecho conmigo. hasta hoy, hasta que decidiste irte — dice acercándose al peli-verde, y por primera vez, alzó sus dos manos y las colocó en el rostro del Izuku, tanteó con cuidado todo. sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pómulos y mejillas, y su boca. esa gruesa y masculina boca, se lo podía imaginar, luego bajó sus manos y tocó su hombros suavemente

—me echaste... otra vez...y me golpeaste... después de todo lo que sabes que siento por ti— le dolía un poco la mandíbula y sus costillas del lado derecho, por los golpes que recibió, pero tampoco era para darse garra con eso, izuku era muy tolerante al dolor

—¿sientes?

—por favor Katsuki— Izuku toma su mano y la lleva hasta la altura de su pecho, justo en su corazón— recuerda cuántas veces no he estado así contigo, sin hacer nada más que mirarte...— su corazón iba a mil por hora— me gustas, me encantas pero tu me haces sentir, constantemente que yo no soy el indicado para hacerte feliz, de que...— suspira para poder hablar— de que una vez, te iras con una mujer y entonces ese encuentro no sera un fracaso, y yo entonces quedare a un lado.

—no lo se izuku, eso solo pasaría si encontrara a alguien que me haga sentir como tu - Bakugou también toma la mano de Midoriya y la pone en su pecho haciéndole sentir que su corazón también reaccionaba a él— solo se que yo no quiero perderte Izuku, ¿puedes olvidar este día?

—¿y luego que? ¿volveremos a como estábamos antes?, yo también quiero que me toques... que me hagas tuyo, sobre todo quiero besarte. no puedo sobrellevar esta relación con tus paredes, no ahora que esto parece estar pasando de nivel.

—que casualidad, hoy estaba muy enfadado, porque otras personas desvelaron como te vez físicamente, yo era ignorante y no sabía nada de ti, y para saber necesito tocar... ven— lo toma del jeans y lo hala— bésame...

—pensé que no te gustaba

—no me gusta besar a personas el cual no siento nada, pero tu eres diferente, así que empecemos por esto

— bien...— alzo sus manos y las coloco en el rostro de Katsuki — que sepas que si lo hago mal, es porque me has dado un buen guantazo antes — el rubio sonrió y asintió nervioso. y con cuidado Izuku se acerco y en un eterno momento que separaba la distancia, sus labios se unieron.

—ummm...— Katsuki cayó en un limbo, se notaba la inexperiencia pero no fueron más de quince segundos, en el cual el beso ya se había formado en algo realmente profundo y lleno de deseo.

Con cuidado, Izuku fue guiando a el rubio hacia la enorme cama matrimonial que había en esa habitación de hotel, y justo ahí lo lleno de besos, las mejillas, su cuello, todo su rostro.

—dime una cosa— susurro Katsuki dejándose mimar del peli-verde— ¿de verdad tu cabello es verde y tus ojos también?— pregunta enredando su dedo indice en los mechones de cabello de izuku

—si, es verdad— contesto mientras desabrochaba la camisa de botones que tenia Katsuki para poder seguir expandiendo sus besos cuello abajo

—¿de que color es tu piel?— su voz sonaba tranquila, sus manos se hundían en la cabellera de Izuku, tratando de concentrarse al máximo

—bueno pues, soy un poco más pálido que tu, y tengo pecas... en los hombros y la espalda, en mi rostro también, y aun no me he puesto a ver si tengo en otras partes— contesto para ponerse a besar él abdomen de Katsuki, y aprovecha para desabrochar el pantalón

—quiero verte...— y no supo ni como, ni cuando pero ambos ya estaban desnudos besándose sin poder parar ni un segundo. Katsuki esta vez quería llegar hasta el final con Izuku, desde hacia un tiempo deseaba eso. y ahora se sentía preparado. siempre había querido ver a su doctor, pero con una imagen mental de él era suficiente para dar ese paso. inconscientemente era lo que esperaba.

—ahh... deku...— susurro sintiéndose engullido por completo en la boca del peli-verde, esta vez habían besos por todas partes sin restricciones, e izuku no dudaba en besarle, y poco a poco le dio confianza, para que el rubio también quisiera hacer eso.

—¿kat... Katsuki?— ahora era él quién estaba abajo, y con bakugou mandando en la situación, contuvo la respiración cuando los labios ajenos empezaron a dar suaves toques en su cuello, bajando lentamente, después con mas fuerza y marcando sin control la nívea piel de deku.

—tu piel... es suave...— susurra oliéndola— y huele a vainilla

—me gusta... hidratarme cada que me baño— confiesa con una sonrisa de enamorado, viendo como Katsuki volvió a inclinarse para besarle en los labios.

—¿podrás seguirme el ritmo?

—si...

—bien...— susurro sacando de sus pantalones un sobre de lubricante, lo destapo y lo unto en sus dedos, para después abrir las piernas de Izuku y meter uno— que sorpresa. este dedo entro muy fácil— susurro metiendo de golpe el segundo

—ah... — gimió él peli-verde mordiéndose la boca al verse descubierto en su travesura

—has estado jugando ¿no?

—quedaba...ahh...— respiraba con dificultad— muy excitado cada que te comía Katsuki, al principio me bastaba solo con masturbarme, pero luego empece a tocarme y a explorar mi cuerpo...

—¿pensabas en mi?

Izuku le miraba fijamente, esos ojos siempre cerrados, esos cabellos alborotados y ese cuerpo entrenado que lo volvían loco

—si... pensaba en ti...— sentía los dedos del rubio salir y entrar con facilidad— Katsuki... para... — él mismo detuvo la mano y la saco de su interior— para por favor...

—¿te estoy haciendo daño?

—no... solo que no aguanto más, métela— el rubio se acomodo, y con un poco de ayuda posiciono su pene y empujo suavemente— ¡ahhh!...— toda quedó dentro — ahh... si...— Izuku por su propia cuenta, y casi de inmediato empezó a moverse

—deku— dejo caerse por completo para poder besarle mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente— no se que me has hecho, pero me vuelves loco...

—ahh... — Izuku se excitaba de solo escucharlo— me gustas Katsuki. me gustas mucho...

—lo sé— dice con grandeza mientras hacía las penetraciones más precisas —cuando me miras, siento que me devoras Izuku... ahh... joder como me sigas apretando así, me quedare sin polla— susurra moviéndose con esfuerzo dentro del peli-verde— ufff... que buen culo, joder...

—bésame...— pidió y fue complacido en el momento.

Ambos estaban unidos y parecía que no querían separarse, Katsuki no paraba de gemir e Izuku tampoco, ambos se sentían en el cielo sintiendo la unión de sus cuerpos, midoriya se estremecía con las fuertes embestidas que cada vez era más potente una que la anterior.

En un cambio de posiciones, Izuku quedó arriba y empezó a moverse con violencia sobre Katsuki, que no perdió el tiempo y se sentó para capturar de un abrazo el cuerpo del peli-verde para ayudarlo con las penetraciones.

—ummm...— respiraba con fuerza sobre él cuello de Izuku, adsorbiendo su olor por completo. se untaba del sudor de su cuello, sintiéndose un cálido sentimiento crecer desde lo más profundo de su ser. abrazando posesivamente a Izuku mientras lo penetraba con suavidad — eres mio...

—he sido tuyo... — dice perdido en en placer— desde mucho tiempo atrás _Kacchan_, desde la primera vez que nos vimos— susurro abrazando por el cuello al rubio haciéndolo estremecer.

Katsuki empujo su cuerpo haciéndolo caer para poder posicionarse bien sobre él y levantar bien sus piernas hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros y seguir penetrando a Izuku, con sus manos tocaba todo del peli-verde, sus piernas, su abdomen, su rostro, acariciaba con sus dedos la boca de Izuku que no dudaba en soltar besos sobre esos dedos que lo inspeccionaba

—¿te gusta lo que tocas?—susurra tomando la mano de Katsuki con delicadeza y llevándola hacia su mejilla

—quiero verte— pidió mordiéndose los labios.

—tócame...— susurro midoriya tomando la mano de Katsuki para ponerla en su entrepierna— por favor...— el rostro del rubio era un poema, pero el instinto fue más rápido — ¡Ahh!... — y al escucharlo gemir se llenó de valor y empezó a masturbar con más fuerza mientras al mismo tiempo lo embestía para llegar al punto máximo.

— ah... Por kamisama... no puedo más...— dice empezando a penetrar con más fuerza que antes — ¡UFFFF SI, JODER!— grito su orgasmo disfrutando del placer que lo atravesaba.

—¡AHHH Katsuki!— Izuku arqueo la espalda y se corrió manchandolo todo a su paso.

Cuando recuperaron la respiración, Katsuki salio de él y se acomodo a su lado de la cama, sonrió completamente satisfecho.

—quiero más...—susurro Izuku gateando hasta él y volviendo a repartir besos esta vez desde sus tobillos, subiendo hasta la entrepierna del rubio, que ya había reaccionado.

—ven aquí— y lo volvió a sentar encima de tal forma que en él proceso penetro a Izuku —todo él placer que no pude darte antes, todo el que quieras, tómalo de mi...

Los gemidos volvieron, los besos, las caricias y el golpeteo de sus cuerpos unidos.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

—¿porque hemos venido a uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad?— pregunta Izuku mirando por la ventana y viendo las piscinas que se extendían por todo él hotel, y a lo lejos se veía la playa conectado con el puerto del hotel.

—quería estar alejado de la villa, además intuía que íbamos a tener sexo y no quería ya que estaba mi madre en casa, estábamos discutiendo y todo eso, quería cambiar él ambiente— contesta caminando lentamente hacia Izuku, estirando los brazos para tocarlo y envolverlo en un abrazo

—si, pero yo él martes debo ir a hacer practicas, de hecho esta semana se terminan, aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado 3 meses y que estemos tu y yo así— corresponde el abrazo y se deja llevar del intimo momento.

—es que tu don de chupar me dejo alucinado— susurro besando su cogote y oliendo el suave aroma del cabello de Izuku

—si, eso también— contesta recargando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio para facilitarle el trabajo— pero dado que tenemos hoy y mañana todo el día, vamos a hacer algo esta noche, ya que estamos aquí me gustaría ir a la playa, y beber algo contigo. ya sabes hacer algo diferente.

—si, esta bien, por ello vinimos aquí ¿no?

El teléfono de Izuku empezó a sonar, con cuidado se alejo de Katsuki y contesto

—madre, ¿como estas?— su voz sonaba feliz, pero quizás un poco forzada— si por supuesto, esta semana ya acabo y creo que tendré que seguir cuidando a Katsuki, además supongo que me darán trabajo en él hospital— con cuidado tomo la mano del rubio y lo guió hasta la cama para que se sentara— si madre, me falta muy poco, pronto podre ir a verte y poder hacer lo que sea necesario para que vengas aquí, conmigo— la cara de Izuku cambio radicalmente, luego negó con vehemencia y volvió a decir— pero gordita, no digas eso, no he venido aquí para nada, ya estoy a punto para poder traerte, no me salgas con estas ahora que me vas a infartar— automáticamente se fue de la habitación y se encerró en él baño.

Katsuki había medio escuchado la conversación, espero sentado un momento y después de unos segundos, Izuku salio del baño y se acerco al rubio— ¿bajamos a la piscina?, que aun esta muy pronto para ponernos a beber ¿no?

—si, además tenemos que comer algo— y así se arreglaron para bajar a desayunar algo y después a la piscina.

**o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

—no, no, no, este hombre esta de rechupete. mírele ese cuerpo níveo lleno de pecas— Katsuki que estaba en la tumbona con unas gafas de sol, de repente le parecía muy interesante lo que estaban diciendo esas mujeres

—no, lo que yo veo es un hombre fuerte, varonil, pero con esa cara y esa expresiva seriedad se nota que es apasionado y romántico— la otra mujer también estaba concentrada viendo al hombre nadar— ole. donde se abra hecho eso en él brazo. tiene unas cicatrices muy curiosas

—¿pero a que lo hacen ver más varonil?

—ujum

—no ese hombre esta para hacerle de todito; ahhh miren se dirige hacia nosotras, seguro se dio cuenta de que le estamos mirando, chicas disimulen.

—Katsuki, ¿que tal esta el sol?— el rubio estaba que cogía su piña colada y se las tiraba encima a esas mujeres que habían morboseado a su doctor.

—bien deku, pero ahora quiero pedirte algo muy importante— dice en un tono muy sensual, sintiendo las miradas de esas mujeres encima de ellos— dame un beso, que me he antojado y no puedo con mi vida.

—je je je, por supuesto— se inclino y le planto un beso en sus labios. rápido pero lleno de sentimientos

—ummm... gracias— toma su piña colada, da un buen sorbo, coge un pedacito de piña con sus manos y se la come— ummmm esta piña está de rechupete— y se acomoda muy campante sobre la tumbona sin parar de sonreír.

Izuku sonrió divertido y luego se acostó en la tumbona que estaba a su lado —no seas tan celoso— le susurro solo para que el escuchara

—no se de que me hablas— aseguro el rubio

La noche llego rápidamente, y como habían acordado, se arreglaron más elegantemente y bajaron a cenar en él restaurante, comieron un manjar, bebieron un poco y salieron hacia la playa

—ojala todos los días fueran así, tu y yo por ahí perdidos sin arroparnos de nada más que de comer para seguir... y seguir.. y seguir— Izuku caminando por la playa mientras el rubio seguía el sonido de su voz

—¿eso es lo que quieres?— pregunto de forma seria— yo puedo dártelo deku— por el tono de sus palabras, el peliverde supo que no mentía

—si, es lo que quiero pero, también quiero otras cosas

—y ¿que otras cosas?

—bueno, quizás luego te las comente, ahora quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo y además...

—¿Katsuki?, ¿Bakugo Katsuki?— la voz de una mujer interrumpió a los chicos— como estas hombre, soy yo yuki, lo ultimo que supe de ti era que te habías quedado ciego. y por lo que veo, es verdad— ella lo mira de arriba a bajo y luego observa a Izuku— umm ¿quién es tu amigo?— pregunta viendo fijamente al peli-verde

Yuki era una rubia de ojos marrones, muy guapa pero interesada. y por supuesto la ex de Katsuki

—hola, veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, yuki— dijo con voz fría el rubio— el es Izuku, mi doctor y quien me enseña a moverme mientras estoy así

—¿y que piensas hacer cuando recuperes la vista? por que si quieres, yo puedo hacerte compañía y recordar, viejos tiempos...— Izuku frunció él ceño con asco y después dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no quería escuchar como se desarrollara eso

— jajajajaajajajaja — katsuki se llevo la mano a la frente y empezó a reír — ¿sabes que no?, la verdad es que ahora no estoy interesado en ese mundo, y cuando recupere mi vista, me temo que ni porque fueras la última mujer del mundo, aceptaría participar en algún juego contigo—Katsuki estuvo mucho tiempo dolido con su abandono, despertar de su coma y que ella no estuviera porque se había ido con otro hombre, le provoco cierto asco hacías las mujeres— y si no te molesta me gustaría que me dejaras tranquilo y en paz, porque no tengo muchas ganas de botar mis palabras contigo.

—Katsuki... ya sabía yo que eras un patán. por eso ninguna quiere estar contigo

— y tu eres una interesada, me alegro sinceramente yuki— el rubio sonrió con sobra— me alegro que no hayas estado ahí cuando desperté, porque a estas alturas estaría buscando una buena escusa para dejarte. así que gracias de verdad. no se como puedes tener tanta cara de venir a siquiera saludarme, no quiero escucharte.

Izuku escucho sus palabras, vio como el rubio realmente se había controlado y sonrió, no tubo que llegar a los gritos para solucionar eso, ahora solo veía a las chica correr de nuevo hacia el hotel

—¿deku?

—aquí estoy

—¿esa mujer ya se fue?

—y bien lejos... ¿quién era?

—hmp, era mi novia, teníamos una relación basada en la confianza sexual. pero cuando me desperté de mi coma ella no estuvo por ninguna parte, eijiro me dijo que se había ido al extranjero con otro hombre, y fue muy decepcionante

—¿la querías?

—si, joder la quería. pero ella no a mi, yo me hubiese desvivido si a ella le hubiera sucedido algo. en fin...

—que bueno— él tono de su voz sonó amargo y lleno de tristeza

—deku, lo que sentía por ella no tiene punto de comparación con lo que siento ahora por ti— suelta para calmar la angustia que creció en Midoriya— lo tuyo ni siquiera lo puedo comparar con nada. porque nunca me había sentido así. y agradezco haberte conocido. porque si no seguiría sintiéndome vació

—Katsuki...— Izuku no pudo aguantar las ganas de tomarlo de las mejillas y besarle con total ternura, el peliverde moría de amor por todo su ser. pero tenia tanto miedo de los sentimientos de Katsuki, ya que aun no estaban clasificados. pero eran intensos, como los suyos

—uff... se me eriza él bello solo por esto, de verdad que me desconcierto por lo que me provocas— Katsuki lo abraza por el cuello y vuelve a darle un beso— pero creo que me gustas.

—¿crees?

—si, estoy a nada de estar seguro...— abre sus ojos, y los rubíes brillaban como nunca antes— quizás si pudiera verte, solo un instante, solo un momento pueda poner todas mis emociones en el lugar correcto.

—para... joder no sabía que eras tan romántico— Katsuki sonríe

—yo tampoco, pero es que de verdad, nunca había deseado tanto algo como verte, porque no cabe en mis cabales imaginarte con él cabello verde, blanco y pecoso, y tus ojos verdes, y las cicatrices que esas desagradables mujeres describían de tu brazo.

—las cicatrices... imagino que querrás saber como me las hice ¿no?

—por supuesto— mientras el abrazo se aflojaba, empezaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa— si quieres...

—pues bien, fue cuando era niño— tomo de la mano a Katsuki y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él— perdí algo en el bosque... y salí a buscarlo desesperadamente, por todas partes. por todos lados, y quise subir a un árbol para saber si desde esa altura podía encontrar eso... eso que había perdido— Izuku miraba de reojo el perfil del rubio— y me caí, mi brazo se quedó enredado en unas ramas y la piel se me desgarro.

—vaya, que torpe eres deku ¿pero que era eso que se te había perdido?— los ojos de Izuku se aguaron

—alguien que podía ver él futuro, alguien que me hizo una promesa, una persona el cual amaba con toda mi alma, más que nada, más que nadie— con cada palabra, Katsuki sentía una extraña sensacion dentro de él, una profunda tristeza propia — eso fue hace mucho tiempo, era muy niño y no sabía lo que había pasado. solo... no quiero hablar de eso. porque realmente sufrí mucho. y no quiero deprimirte

—no... deku, no sabía nada de eso, ¿y nunca más volviste a dar con esa persona?

—bueno, de verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso Katsuki, antes te he contado de más, jejeje— como pudo finalizo la conversación

—yo nunca he amado a nadie, y no recuerdo nada de cuando era niño. por eso me sorprende que tu te acuerdes de eso, tienes una capacidad mental muy grande

— ¿si verdad? jajajajaja— Izuku sentía ese pequeño dolor, de que Katsuki no se acordara de él— quiero beber algo, una cerveza quizás.

—si, yo también. vamos...

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

—ahh... si..._**kacchan**_...— gimió sosteniéndose del vidrio de la enorme ventana que había en la habitación del hotel, sentía como la enorme polla del rubio se abría paso dentro de él, mientras recibía los besos en sus hombros que lo hacían derretir. y las caricias de las manos del rubio por sus costados, abrazándolo lentamente por su estomago.

—descríbeme, que vez a través de esta enorme ventana — susurro en su oído mientras no dejaba de moverse ni un solo segundo. lento pero seguro.

—ah... hay un hombre, abajo con una mujer...— contesto tratando de aguantar— en la piscina, hay una reunión de personas, ahh...

—imagínate... que todos te están viendo en este estado, Izuku... — unas de sus manos tomo él pene del peli-verde y empezó a masajearlo

—no... ah... estamos muy arriba, nadie puede... verme así— sus manos se pegaron al cristal que se empañaba de su calor corporal— nadie... solo tu

—créeme, que es lo que más deseo en este momento. ahh... verte... ahh... joder... — solo recrear una imagen de Izuku era suficiente para hacerlo estallar de placer— ¡AHHH... SI!— grito su orgasmo

—umm... te amo, te amo, te amo...— susurraba midoriya calculando el sonido de su voz para que no fuera escuchado. corriéndose también mientras sentía sus espasmo compenetrarse con los de Katsuki.

—eres increíble— susurro saliendo de él y caminando hacia la cama que ya sabía su lugar para poder descansar.

—¿nos damos una ducha?— pregunta sintiendo como la semilla del rubio resbalaba por sus nalgas y piernas

—si— responde poniéndose de pie y esperando a que su doctor lo guiara.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

Mitsuki sonreía y saltaba al ver como su hijo volvía a la villa con Izuku tras de él

—solucionado— dice subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose el en segundo piso para ir a su habitación

—me alegro que hayáis arreglado vuestras diferencias— la rubia camino hasta Izuku y le dio un fuerte abrazo— esta semana ya se termina las practicas, y como aun Katsuki no ha recuperado la vista. te haré un contrato de medio tiempo, para que puedas también trabajar en él hospital.

—señora mitsuki me da pena con usted, déjeme pagarle algo por mi estadía aquí.

—no cariño ahorra ese dinero, que se que lo necesitas— la rubia lo abraza— hablare con mi abogado y con Chiyo para llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Vale?

—si, bueno me iré a descansar, nos vemos después Mitsuki— y se fue también a su habitación.

Se dio una ducha, se puso él pijama y se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa de enamorado que no se la quitaba nadie — kacchan...— susurra suspirando, lo extrañaba y quería ir a verlo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, camino por los oscuros pasillos de la villa, eran más de las 12 de la noche y cuando llego a la habitación de Katsuki, se adentro y se acostó a su lado.

—pensé que no vendrías— susurro él rubio abrazándolo para poder quedarse dormido.

—buenas noches— besa con delicadeza su frente para así poder descansar.

—buenas noches deku— y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

**continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

APRENDIENDO A VER

La última noche que Bakugo fue ciego, estaba con Izuku, como de costumbre besándose en la oscuridad de su propia habitación, ambos desnudándose lentamente y comiéndose.

Y es que si antes, en el trato que tenían el rubio sentía la necesidad de que izuku lo tocara todo el tiempo. ahora que ambos ya tenían claras muchas cosas, se besaban en todas partes de la villa donde los ojos ajenos no pudieran verlos, y el lugar preferido de ellos era la habitación mas lejana. pero esta noche midoriya se había colado en la habitación del rubio...

—te amo Katsuki...— dijo de repente Izuku, porque lo tenia en la boca desde hace ya un par de meses desde que habían empezado con esa relación en secreto, y la verdad es que no podía guardárselo más, no podía más— cada instante que paso contigo te amo más y más...— los ojos de Katsuki se abrieron— dime algo...

—si pudiera verte, te lo diría todo... pero no es nada que ya no intuyas, quiero verte Izuku— una lagrima bajo por su rostro, estaba cansado de estar ciego— el tiempo pasa y pasa, y no creo tener la paciencia para vivir toda mi vida sin saber como eres.

—¿y si no te gusto?

—imposible, eso es imposible.

—quizás, te decepcione mi físico y no sea nada con las descripciones exageradas que has escuchado de mi, sinceramente me da miedo que no te guste Katsuki, me da miedo, que tu vuelvas a ser como antes.

—no... eso no pasara, estaremos juntos. se lo diré a todos que eres mio y luego nos iremos por ahí tu y yo, y si fuera por mi te desposo aquí mismo y ahora— un desgarrador sollozo salio de la garganta de Izuku— ¿que pasa? ¿por que lloras ahora?

¿Que por que lloraba? Katsuki desconocía que esa era la segunda vez que le prometía eso. y realmente Izuku tenia miedo de volverse a quedar sin su gran amor.

—¿me amas?— pregunto entre lagrimas y temblores

—eso tu lo sabes— con cuidado tomo la mano de su amante y la puso en su pecho, haciéndole sentir el latido de su corazón— no necesito verte para corresponderte, pero lo que más quiero es verte Izuku.

—si... tienes razón, lamento dudar tanto, pero me da miedo llevarme una decepción— confeso, porque el era un hombre lleno de miedos. y ni los besos que le dio el rubio, nis las caricias, ni hacer el amor hasta el cansancio se lo quitaba. y cuando el katsuki se quedó dormido, Izuku volvió a llorar, sentía una angustia que no podía explicar. pero al final se quedó también dormido.

o—o—o—o—o—o

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio la suave luz colarse por la ventana, se sentó como si nada y se puso de pie.

—¡VIEJO!— suspiro al ver como eijiro entraba a su habitación— ¡¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS?! ¡HOY VA A IR LAS MUJERES DEL CONCURSO DE LUCHA, LAS HERMANAS A UNA ZONA DE AMBIENTE!— el rubio le miro de arriba a abajo

—si, se quienes son, sinceramente están como quieren

—Bro, ¿me estas viendo?— dice alzando la mano y para agitarla de un lado a otro con sorpresa— ¡ESTAS VIENDO!

—Si te estoy viend...— y entonces recordó que había estado ciego— ¡JODER EIJIRO ESTOY VIENDO!, ¡HERMANO!— sin poder evitarlo se emociono y abrazo a su amigo

—¡AMIGO, MEJOR! ¡ASÍ PODEMOS IR CON TODA LA ARTILLERÍA CON LAS HERMANAS, DIOS ESTÁN COMO QUIEREN, TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO, ¿TE APUNTAS?!

—¡POR SUPUESTO!, ¡NO ME LO PERDERÍA POR NADA DEL MUNDO!— estaba realmente emocionado, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle — ummm... espera un momento, creo que no podre— porque algo dentro de él le estaba faltando, miro a su amigo, se sentó en la cama y se quedo pensando hasta que vio en el suelo una camisa, intuyo que era suya por lo que se la coloco y sintió el olor de otra persona.

—joder hermano, ¿y ahora por que no puedes?— el pelirrojo se quedo viendo lo que hacia su amigo— esa camisa creo que no es tuya...

—veras eijiro— el rubio recordó a esa persona, no sabia ni como era pero si que existía, porque la cama estaba vuelta nada y aun se sentía ese dulce olor en ellas— lo cierto es que he prometido algo y no puedo faltar, es más si no es mucha molestia, tengo que hacer algo— se levanto para salir de su habitación y corrió hacia la de Izuku, seguro que estaba ya que ese día le tocaba cuidarlo en casa.

Cuando entro a la habitación, vio que no estaba el chico— ¿ahora en donde se metió este hombre?— salio de la habitación y lo busco por toda la villa

—joven, ¿sucede algo?

—marina— se voltea y la mira fijamente, la empleada se da cuenta que el joven ya podía verla y salto de alegría— si, si ya puedo ver pero, ¿no ha visto al Izuku?

—el joven doctor hace un rato que se fue, lo vi correr con un maletín lejos de aquí, . creo que se notaba disgustado. me dio la impresión de que escucho algo que no debía— la cara de Katsuki era un poema

—¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡NERD DE MIERDA!— Podía intuir que había sucedido

— ¿Que pasa hermano?— el pelirrojo bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el rubio hecho un manojo de nervios

—eijiro, dime que tienes el número de Izuku— el pelirrojo sacó su teléfono y rápidamente llamó

—si, pero lo tiene apagado

—¡AHH!... ¡NO PUEDE SER! — tenía el corazón en un puño, veía como su amigo lo miraba con preocupación pero ¿como contarle todo eso?, ¿como decirle que se había estado acostado con ese doctor y que se había enamorado de él?.

—hermano, por favor... lento y desde el principio, ¿cuéntame por qué es tan importante localizara a Izuku?

—porque ese imbécil debe estar llorando desconsoladamente pensando cosas que no son, que no pude controlar, joder— y es que podía sentir la angustia que sentía— tengo que encontrarlo

—¿y como vas a encontrarlo si no sabes ni como es?— bakugou se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación, después de mucho tiempo prendió su ordenador y busco su nombre en las redes sociales

—cuando lo veas, dímelo por favor— dice tecleando rápidamente el nombre del chico

"Izuku midoriya"

—no, ese tampoco es, no ese no es Izuku, no tampoco es, umm... creo que no esta, ¿que raro no tiene redes sociales?— a esas alturas de la situación Katsuki quería arrancarse el cabello con las manos.

La vida parecía muy injusta.

—o—o—o—o— aquella mañana antes de que él rubio despertara—o—o—o—o—

Izuku bajaba hacia la cocina a comer algo, las sesiones de sexo con Katsuki siempre le dejaban hambriento, muy hambriento.

—¡viejo!, ¿sabes dónde está Katsuki?— él peli-verde sonríe y contesta

—umm. está arriba, despiertalo que duerme mucho— y ve como él pelirrojo se desaparece escaleras arriba.

Acaba de desayunar rápidamente y sube hacia la habitación de Katzuki a ver el alboroto que iba a hacer su amado al ser despertado por eijiro.

—¡VIEJO!— Izuku se puso tras la puerta esperando escuchar el grito del rubio— ¡¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS?! ¡HOY VA A IR LAS MUJERES DEL CONCURSO DE LUCHA, LAS HERMANAS A UNA ZONA DE AMBIENTE!— frunció el ceño, ese pelirrojo solo pensaba en sexo y en montárselo con mujeres famosas

—si, se quienes son, sinceramente están como quieren— se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta, pero viendo la situación ¿que más podía contestar?

—Bro, ¿me estas viendo?— sintió su corazón paralizarse de miedo— ¡ESTÁS VIENDO!

—Si te estoy viend...— estaba en blanco, Izuku estaba que saltaba pero no sabía si de la felicidad o de la tristeza— ¡JODER EIJIRO ESTOY VIENDO!, ¡HERMANO!— escuchar su voz emocionada le hizo sonreír, iba a entrar para que lo viera pero no espero que él pelirrojo volviera a insistir con lo de las hermanas

—¡AMIGO, MEJOR! ¡ASÍ PODEMOS IR CON TODA LA ARTILLERÍA CON LAS HERMANAS, DIOS ESTÁN COMO QUIEREN, TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO, ¿TE APUNTAS?!

—¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡NO ME LO PERDERÍA POR NADA DEL MUNDO!.— su cuerpo se movió solo, corrió hasta su habitación y empaco todo rápidamente en su maletín, ya pediría a alguien que recogiera todas sus cosas. sus manos temblaban y trataba de hacer fuerza para no llorar a gritos.

Katsuki ni siquiera se acordó de él.

Salió rápidamente y corrió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta y corrió, si llamaba a un taxi seguramente Katsuki volvería a hacerle la encerrona de la otra vez.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó a la avenida y paro un taxi de un fuerte silbido, y se montó en el — al aeropuerto— tenía más que claro hacia dónde se iba a ir. no quería estar para cuando Katsuki retomara su vida y dejará todo en el olvido.

No paro de llorar ni un solo momento, el avión demoraba una hora y él no paraba de llorar, trataba de entender porque estaba en ese aeropuerto, ¿quizás había sido muy apresurado al tomar una decisión?, ¿quizás si hubiera entrado y el rubio lo hubiera visto, quizás hubiera sido diferente?. no lo sabía porque no quería enfrentar la situación de perder a Katsuki

—kacchan...— sollozaba, ese sobrenombre que era el cual quería usar para cuando él lo pudiera ver, porque se podía jugar la vida que si usaba esa forma de llamarlo, entonces lo recordaría— que tonto soy, ahhhggg— pero no podía, ese miedo lo tenia desde que su relación a escondidas empezó y ahora se había hecho realidad.

Bakugou iría a follar con esas mujeres, y sera como si nunca hubiera existido.

—adiós kacchan— susurro montándose en él avión.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

APRENDIENDO A VER

1 año después

Parecía increíble que desde aquella vez, desde aquella noche en la que se amaron sin ninguna clase de restricciones, nunca mas volviera a estar con Izuku.

Al principio estaba esquizofrénico, juro y perjuro que lo iba a matar cuando lo encontrara.

Y busco; busco en el hospital donde se negaron a darle información, política de la empresa y al parecer no se pueden andar tomando datos ajenos por la gracia de kamisama. ya que es denunciable.

Luego se enojó con su madre. ¿cómo era posible que él hubiera estado trabajando para ellos, y ni una dirección o posible lugar donde pudiera encontrarlo? nada.

y así, no redes sociales, él numero de su teléfono dejó de existir. no había nada para encontrarlo. el tiempo fue pasando y consumiendo lo único que tenia de él. porque esa era otra, no sabía cómo era. nunca lo vio y tenía descripciones de su madre, de su amigo eijiro que con el tiempo dejó de tener comunicación porque se frustró de tal manera que envió todo a la mierda.

Aveces lloraba, era consciente que por una tontería él chico no quería ni verlo, pero de ahí a desaparecerse era otra cosa. soñaba con encontrarlo y por fin arreglar ese mal entendido. pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que si lo encontraba ¿Que le iba a decir?

—hijo, tengo algo que decirte— su madre mitsuki, desde que él había recuperado la vistas trato de animarlo como fuera posible, pero su hijo no era él mismo, lo único que hacia era hablar de su doctor y decir que lo tenía que encontrar. nunca le había preguntado porque necesitaba hallarlo con tantas ansias, pero se lo podía imaginar.

La villa es grande, pero en medio de una noche silenciosa se escuchan los gemidos de hasta un ratón.

—¿que quieres ahora mamá?— pregunto un poco cansado el rubio, sentado en un sofá completamente resignado, pues ya no sabía qué más hacer para encontrar a Izuku y sinceramente, su vida era gris sin él.

—recibí una llamada, no te lo había querido decir hijo, pero hace unos meses había contratado a alguien para que diera con Izuku—el rubio se puso de pie y poco alterado— hijo es que te vi con tantas ganas de encontrarlo, que pensé en ayudarte y he hecho lo correcto, tu... estas muy mal. a duras penas comes y no te ejercitas nada. ni siquiera sales a hacer de las que hacías antes. nada... — la mujer estaba preocupada, se notaba la angustia en sus ojos— bueno, lo han encontrado, esta viviendo aquí, hace poco se mudó con su madre a una de las casas de las afueras, y creo que va a trabajar en el hospital general, o eso me ha dicho la directora chiyo, que le pedí el favor... y esta es su dirección— dice entregando una hoja.

—madre...— para Katsuki no había nada como ese momento, nunca imaginó que su madre hiciera algo parecido, desde luego no sabía que ella movía el mundo por él— gracias...— susurró dándole un abrazo, para después salir del lugar a toda velocidad

—si... ve a por él hijo...

o—o—o—o—o—o

toc toc toc

Una mujer gordita y de edad abrió la puerta de lo que era una preciosa y sencilla casita en las afueras de la ciudad — ¿si?

—buenas noches, mi nombre es Katsuki Bakugo y lamento estas horas de molestarla pero estaba buscando a Izuku, ¿vive aquí?— la mujer lo vio de arriba a abajo, sabia quien era.

—si él vive aquí, yo soy su madre, pero ahora no se encuentra, ¿si puede venir en otro momento?— él rubio se mordió los labios, estaba un poco impaciente.

—si por supuesto— dice alejándose de la casa, y caminando hacia su auto, que realmente lo único que hizo fue ponerlo un poco más lejos para quedarse esperando a que viniera Izuku. lo cual sería tarea difícil ya que él no tenía ni idea de cómo era. pero desde luego solo debía de ver quién se acercaba a la puerta, o tenía indicios de entrar a esa casa, así estaría seguro de quién era el hombre.

Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo casi alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, hasta que vio que venia a lo lejos caminando un joven el cual agarraba la correa de su bolso con las dos manos mientras iba contando sus pasos. se notaba cansado.

Y cuando paso por su lado y vio al rubio dentro, se quedó petrificado en el mismo lugar, Katsuki lo miro también y lo supo, ojos verdes, cabello verde, pecoso y con la piel un tono más pálido.

Izuku retomó su caminata enseguida, pero ya sabía que era tarde

—¡Izuku!— grito bajando del auto, y él joven se detuvo— ¿eres... tu...?— ese cabello alborotado sabía, estaba seguro que era él.

—no... se equivoca— el sonido de su voz era igual.

—y una mierda bien grande, eres tu— dice corriendo hacia el hombre y abrazándolo rápidamente por la espalda— eres tu, no es un sueño, ¿por que te fuiste? te he estado buscando todo este tiempo— le ganaban las ganas de tocarlo y saber que era real, incluso el característico olor de vainilla, no podía estar equivocado.

—¿me has estado buscando?, ¿durante todo este tiempo? si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso Katsuki, en cuánto recuperaste la vista estabas impaciente por irte a revolcar con las hermanas esas de no se que mierda, coño no pensaste en mí ni un instante, tu primer pensamiento fue ese— se soltó de su abrazo y lo encaró— recuerdo bien que te dije que no quería perder mi tiempo con un hombre como tu, y esta claro que prefieres todo ese mundo antes que yo— le hablaba con tanta rabia que parecía alucinante, ya que Katsuki no había empezado el encuentro con una patada voladora.

—pero yo... te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, y ese día... al ver la cama desordenada y tu ropa en el suelo, te recordé, y salí a buscarte y no estabas. te habías ido Izuku, te fuiste solo por escuchar eso detrás de la puerta— se justifica— además no ha sido mi culpa, desperté viendo todo, entró él imbécil de eijiro y fue todo involuntario, fue... un error pero no me fui con esas mujeres, ni esa vez ni ninguna otra. y por fin te encuentro y me dices todo esto...— Katsuki estaba devastado, no se rindió antes al buscarlo, pero al verlo ahí parado, recibiendo su rechazo consumió lo último que había de sus fuerzas— nunca. me había pasado esto con nadie, pero si consideras que soy poco hombre para ti, esta bien— y se da la vuelta para evitar que Izuku lo viera llorar.

— ¿tenias que decirme todo esto no? ¿por haberme ido verdad?— dijo un poco dolido, ya que la coraza que tenía al principio ya no estaba, sus lágrimas bajaban y lloraba, todo lo que se había contenido, ahora lloraba como nunca.

—quería darte una paliza, una bien buena por haberme dejado, porque si tú me habías dicho que no te interesaban los hombres como yo — los sollozos fueron imposibles de aguantar, Katsuki tampoco se contenía de ninguna manera— yo te dije, que no me dejaras, te rogué que no me dejaras...— Izuku agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse.

—dejarte... fue lo más difícil que hice nunca — Se había hecho tanto daño...

—¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NO VOLVISTE?!— Katsuki caminaba como un león enjaulado— ¡YO ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE LA ANGUSTIA PENSANDO QUE TU ESTABAS LLORANDO POR HABER MALENTENDIDO TODO!, ¡TODO IZUKU!, ¡PENSARTE DESECHO POR ESTA MIERDA ME HACÍAN DAR GANAS DE CORRER!, ¡ENCONTRARTE Y BESARTE!, ¡BESARTE Y DECIRTE QUE TU ERAS EL ÚNICO Y QUE NO ME IBA A IR CON NADIE!, ¡PORQUE LO QUE MÁS ANSIABA ERA VERTE. PERO HASTA ESO!... hasta mi pobre sueño lo reduciste a este encuentro tan doloroso— trato de controlarse, él ya no era un hombre violento— y tu, no tuviste ni siquiera él pensamiento de que quizás, yo me estaba muriendo cuando desapareciste... — el peliverde no podía, lloraba y sollozaba— no... fui estúpido al pensar que solo con vernos todo quedaría arreglado pero no, es inútil arreglar esta relación tan rota.

—por favor...— rogó Izuku para que el rubio dejara de hablar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar su roto corazón, ambos lloraban como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿seguimos como si nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado hoy? porque yo ya he hecho mucho por salvar esto, estar aquí de pie delante de ti, llorar por lo que hiciste, ya no tengo fuerzas para encontrar algo que pueda funcionar para arreglar lo nuestro. pensé que si, pero no... no se...— tapaba su rostro con la mano, tratando de controlarse

—yo...—dijo Izuku con su voz rota— perdóname, no debí huir así de ti, y sobre todo perdóname por no volver, a veces soy tan débil, pensé que yo solo había sido un pasatiempo para ti, mientras estabas ciego. y tu quizás no te diste cuenta nunca, pero yo siempre lloraba, porque tenía miedo que tu me abandonaras, que recuperaras las vista y que yo ya no fuera bueno para ti, lloraba, hasta la última noche llore... y escuchar eso al día siguiente fue como un disparo en mi sentido del razonamiento, pero ahora se que fue un error. y te pido perdón por eso, por haberme ido— Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de esas palabras. un largo silencio hasta que por fin pudieron controlar el sonido de su llanto.

—Izuku...tu eres el más sabio de los dos, ¿dime que hago?, dime que todo volverá a ser como antes, si es necesario me hago sacar los ojos, pero dime... que volverán esos días y que todo este dolor se disipara...

— creo que en este momento, necesitamos tiempo— la cara del rubio fue de coas

—¿más?, ¿más tiempo?— Katsuki no iba a permitir más tiempo— no quiero Izuku

—pero no será como antes, solo necesitamos curar estas heridas que ya por fin empiezan a cicatrizar, porque yo ahora no puedo, ni aunque quiera, acercarme a ti y actuar como antes, ¿tu si?

—¿nos veremos?, ¿puedo venir a verte mañana? — no sabía como actuar, porque nunca había estado en esa situación— perdón no se como afrontar esto, si tu quieres tiempo lo entiendo.

—si, nos veremos, si quieres mañana me recoges y todo eso... y así nos vamos conociendo— los ojos rojos de Katsuki se iluminaron como el fuego

—sí me parece bien...— contestó él también, se limpió las lágrimas y entendió que eso era lo mejor, por fin esa parte de su vida llegaba a su fin y podría empezar una nueva.

Con suerte en esa parte nueva de su vida estaba Izuku.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

Izuku le costó mucho, le costo muchísimo poder lograr su sueño, y por fin había ahorrado todo el dinero, y había sacado a su madre de esa casa de madera para comprarle una mejor en el extranjero. tenía miedo de volver, porque cuando abandonó ese lugar se fue destruido, y solo se dedicó a trabajar y trabajar para mantener su cerebro ocupado y no pensara en el rubio.

Era llegar cansado a casa, no tener mente para nada y dormir, al día siguiente despertar y darlo todo para llegar a la noche y volver a dormir, y así... 1 año y lo logró. su madre lloró cuando vio las escrituras de su nueva casa, cuando vio sus papeles en regla, cuando supo que su hijo había logrado todo por ella.

—hijito mio...— lloro abrazándolo y dejando su casita de madera— gracias hijo...

—de nada madre, vayámonos de aquí— la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ese lugar.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

Fue llegar y que la abuela chiyo lo ayudara, se sintió tan agradecido por la oportunidad. y empezó a trabajar. todo era correcto, y consiguió un amigo Denki. que más que eso era un paciente, uno que tenía cáncer, y él mismo tuvo que darle la noticia, pero se sorprendió cuando él rubio sonrió y le dijo que iba a lograrlo.

Se volvieron grandes amigos.

Hasta que una noche, después de llevar 1 mes trabajando en el hospital. y cansado porque no había podido coger el bus ya que salió muy tarde, no le quedó de otra que caminar hacia casa, sería un largo viaje de casi 2 horas. y nunca imaginó que lo estaría esperando él

Su gran amor.

Su cuerpo le tembló completamente, no podía creerlo que él lo hubiera estado buscando tanto tiempo, y se sintió culpable de haber hecho sufrir de esa manera a Katsuki. y lo peor es que él lo seguía amando con locura.

Al final el rubio se fue con la promesa de que lo recogería al día siguiente. pero no fue así. ningún día de esa semana fue a verlo. ni a recogerlo ni mucho menos hablaron.

Fue decepcionante, porque realmente pensó que el rubio iría, que quería salvar lo que alguna vez hubo entre los dos, pero no... quizás lo que quería era cerrar esa parte de su vida para por fin volver a hacer el Katsuki de antes. él mujeriego.

y volvió a sentir miedo. era eso... ese miedo tan desgarrador de no estar seguro de lo que siente el rubio por él.

—soy... un fracaso en estas cosas del amor— susurro un poco deprimido, y es que no podía cuidado pero tampoco podía hacer mucho en una quimioterapia.

—¿qué te pasa Izuku? te noto triste— Denki, su amigo que tenía el careto bien blanco por recibir la potente medicina, estaba un poco cansado pero preocupado.

—¿puedo... puedo confiar en ti?— quizás si le contaba a alguien su situación, quizás... podría encontrar una respuesta. Denki como pudo le asintió y se dedicó a escuchar, desde el principio hasta el final, todo, incluso vio como él peliverde soltaba algunas lágrimas. pero cuando termino se vio más tranquilo— ¿que debería de hacer?

—pues, ir a buscarlo, ¿sabes donde vive no?— dijo mientras se desconectaba de las máquinas— ven, te acompaño

—no puedo dejar el trabajo así, Denki— ya estaba buscando excusas

—hemos consumido una hora de tu trabajo con tu hermosa historia de amor, yo necesito que tengas un final feliz, si esta mierda de enfermedad me gana, quiero irme feliz de que tu estés con él. por favor Izuku.— y para esas alturas ya estaban en la calle por lo que paró un taxi

—Denki yo...

—tu nada, el tiempo es oro, ¡es oro!— como pudo metió al peli-verde al auto — ¡dile la dirección!—se veía super feliz, rebosante de energía, al mismo tiempo hacía una breve llamada para que llevaran unas cosas al lugar— ¡ES UNA OPERACIÓN DE AMOR!, ¡NECESITO ESTO! ¡JODER!— y es que el rubio era un fanático del amor, y esa historia que le había contado su amigo le parecía una cosa increhible.

—¿qué es esto?— dice viendo el teléfono del rubio

—es la letra de una canción, vamos a darle serenata a Katsuki

—¡¿QUE?!, ¡OH POR KAMISAMA NO!, ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO DENKI POR FAVOR!— los nervios hicieron lo suyo— ¡JODER, ¿POR QUE TE CONTÉ?!

—¡NO SEAS MIEDOSO IZUKU, TIENES QUE TENER UN DETALLE GRANDE!, ¡¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?!, ¡SOLO ES UNA CANCIÓN!, ¡Y YO ESTARÉ AHÍ ACOMPAÑÁNDOTE CON LA GUITARRA!—Contaba como si la cosa fuera la mas fácil del mundo

—AY NO...— Izuku estaba respirando con dificultad mientras hacia todo su esfuerzo por leer la letra

—es muy corta, pero el mensaje es directo. la vi una vez en una telenovela y me encanto lo que me transmitió, creo que es perfecta para este momento Izuku, no tengas miedo. él ya te demostró que te quería

—uff... ufff... no puedo Denki, joder— trato de tomar fuerza— además no se cantar, eso será un desastre

—que no tiene nada que ver, tu solo usa tu voz, ¡si sale mal mejor!, así él ve que te estás esforzando.

—¡MALDITA SEA DENKI, ¿POR QUE ESTAS TAN LOCO? JODER!...— se rasca la cabeza con desespero— y yo que te lo permito, soy tonto.

Su corazón era como un tiroteo cuando diviso la villa del Katsuki, nunca pensó que iba a volver a ese lugar y recordó cuando el rubio se colo en su taxi para que lo perdonara, ese día que fue el primero en que estuvieron juntos.

—mira, ha llegado mi guitarra— Denki pago el trasporte de su instrumento, y el taxi en donde habían llegado. a Izuku le temblaba hasta en culo pero estaba claro, se quito la bata y quedó en su uniforme de doctor, se veía un poco peculiar ahí de pie, con el rubio a su lado sosteniendo la guitarra.

—hermano rápido, no pierdas tiempo— susurro Denki con una sonrisa. y los sonidos de la guitarra empezaron a sonar— hasta que él no se asome no cantes nada.

—si...si... ufff— respiraba con miedo viendo la puerta o el balcón, en cualquiera de los dos podía asomarse Katsuki.

En este caso fue la puerta...

**o—o—o—o—o—o—o— Con Katsuki —o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

_"Solo necesitamos curar estas heridas que ya por fin empiezan a cicatrizar, porque yo ahora no puedo, ni aunque quiera, acercarme a ti y actuar como antes, ¿tu si?"_

Esas palabras le había tocado, quizás no en ese momento, pero en cuanto llego a casa, con la cabeza fría pensó que quizás si necesitaban un tiempo.

y él quería ir a buscarlo, pero no se sentía preparado para hacerlo, lo estaba dudando pero no del mal modo, pensaba que Izuku necesitaba tiempo, él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Su madre se preocupó aún más al ver que su hijo durante la siguiente semana no hizo nada, nada que no fuera hacer deporte. eso era una buena señal, ¿pero que había pasado con él doctor midoriya? ¿lo habían arreglado?

—Estoy en eso madre— contestó simplemente sin dejar de hacer barras en su gimnasio, él también necesitaba un descanso mental, despejarse de sus dudas y saber que sus heridas ya estaban casi por completo cerradas.

Los días fueron pasando y simplemente se dedico a la lectura, a su ejercicio y a ver televisión. hasta que una mañana...

—¡JOVEN KATSUKI, VENGA POR FAVOR!— al chico se le hizo curioso que la empleada fuera hasta su habitación, y la abriera la puerta sin tocar— ¡ES URGENTE!

—ya voy— y como estaba tranquilo, no le dijo nada, simplemente bajo las escaleras y empezó a escuchar lo que parecía una guitarra

—Es él joven doctor midoriya, esta afuera, por fin ha venido a buscarlo señor— a él rubio le dio un tic en su ceja, no sabía que su empleada fuera tan atenta con su vida privada.

pero también se emociono, nunca pensó que el chico fuera a buscarlo a su propia casa, y lo que parece ser una serenata. estaba emocionado.

Abrió la puerta. y vio lo que parecía un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza tocando la guitarra. y luego a Izuku que venia vestido de doctor y todo. con la bata en sus manos. y que no apartaba la mirada de la suya.

¿Que clase de serenata era esa?, se cruzó de brazos bajo el portal de su casa y esperó en silencio lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

_No Encuentro Las Palabras_

_Que Llenen La Distancia_

_Que Existe Entre Nosotros Sin Razón..._

_Yo Se Que Estas Oyendo_

_Que Escuchas En Silencio_

_Y Que Aún Me Guardas En Tu Corazón..._

Era Izuku quién cantaba de forma muy nerviosa, porque lo conocía y sabía que él estaba muriendo de nervios, pero las palabras la decía bien y se entendía, desafinaba un poco pero a Bakugou le pareció perfecto.

_Yo Estoy Aquí Pidiendo Al Destino_

_Que Vuelvas A Mi_

_Yo Te Necesito Y Vivo __**Con Miedo A**_

_**Perderte**__, No Quiero Perderte_

_Y No Puedo Hacerme A La Idea_

_De Resignarme Y Ya No Tenerte ..._

_Tenerte En Mi Vida_

_Pensé Que Por Siempre Estarías_

_Y Ahora Que Ha Cambiado Mi Suerte_

_Uoh, uoh.._

_No Quiero Perderte_

_Uoh, Oh, Oh_

_No Quiero Perderte_

Izuku subió las escaleras de la entrada y se acercó a Katsuki — he tardado lo que parece...— empezó sus palabras, no planeadas porque todo esto salió de la nada— mucho tiempo en enfrentar mi miedo, y aunque sea demasiado tarde yo...— sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, pero estaba tranquilo— yo de verdad quiero que me perdones, porque siento que todo esto y como estamos es por mi culpa, y esta semana que ha pasado yo he tratado de entender tu ausencia. y sea lo que sea que hayas elegido, yo quiero que seas feliz... pero necesito que sepas que te amo Katsuki... te amo desde hace tanto tiempo... y no veo mi vida con nadie más que no seas tu. porque para mi siempre fuiste tu, no ha habido nadie más que tu...

Katsuki se acerco y miro el verde de sus ojos, limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Izuku, y lo abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos. escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del peli-verde

—también te amo— dijo simplemente, ya lo tenía claro pero este detalle fue decisivo.

—¡BIEN!...— un grito y el sonido de algo caer al suelo hizo que Izuku finalizara el beso

—¡DENKI!— grito bajando las escaleras y alzando el cuerpo de su amigo— ¡JODER!— y se acordó de que el chico no comió nada en cuanto termino la quimio

—¿Que le paso?— Katsuki también se preocupó. observó como Izuku tomaba el cuerpo del chico y lo llevo dentro de la villa

—¡NADA QUE DENKI ES PURO NERVIO Y MÍRALO, LE DIO ÉL PÁLIDO!— dijo poniéndolo en el sofá y corriendo a sacar comida para alimentar al chico— Hey amigo, despierta...— denki apenas abrió los ojos, y sin derecho a reaccionar Izuku ya le estaba dando jugo de naranja y le estaba obligando a comer un sandwich.

—ummm que rico— susurro comiendo lentamente— ¿que paso con tu novio?— pregunto medio ido haciendo que midoriya se sonrojara

—ahora no quiero hablar de eso, la próxima vez que hagas algo así Denki, te daré una paliza de las buenas, te lo juro— se veía realmente preocupado

—salió bien ¿no?— Izuku asintió— valió la pena— y alzo su mano haciendo la V de victoria

Katsuki estaba sentado en el otro asiento viendo como ese par sonreían ante la situación, miró al chico acostado en el sofá he imagino que tuvo mucho que ver con esta reconciliación.

Seguramente serian buenos amigos

**o—o—o—o—o**

Una vez se habían reconciliado, la prueba de fuego era que Katsuki lo recogiera, y así fue. todos los siguientes días el lo empezó a recoger del trabajo y llevarlo a casa. habían cogido de costumbre quedarse hablando en el coche un rato hasta que eran pasadas de la media noche.

—¿sabes deku?, estoy orgulloso de que hayas logrado tus sueños, tienes una casa preciosa— dice mirando desde la ventana la bella casa de izuku, ciertamente siempre se había sentido orgulloso del chico.

—gracias jejeje— sus ojos verdes eran tan expresivos, pero había algo que aún no había sucedido, Katsuki no se acordaba de él. y ya había pensado en decírselo, porque ya se sentía preparado para empezar de nuevo con Katsuki, pero realmente quería que él lo recordara.

—mañana voy a salir con eijiro, la verdad es que nuestra amistad se fue a pique y he hablado con él para cenar y después ir a beber algo a algún bar— Izuku rápidamente apartó la mirada, no quería ni pensar en cómo podría terminar eso— ¿y quería saber si tu quieres venir conmigo? me haría mucha ilusión ya que pienso decirle que tu y yo estamos juntos. y si quieres puedes invitar a Denki y asi pasamos un rato agradable.

—eso estaría bien— Izuku a duras penas ponía cuidado a lo que decía, tenia unas ganas increíbles de estar con el— Katsuki...

—¿qué sucede?—bakugou lo sabía, pero se hacía el difícil. quería saber cuánto iba a aguantar midoriya en ponerle un dedo encima.

—¿me das un beso?— sonrió de lado al notar esa mirada, esa impresionante mirada sobre su cuerpo

—¿solo quieres eso?

—quiero todo de ti...— confesó por fin, en la oscuridad de la noche Izuku vio como el rubio se agachaba y echaba su asiento para atrás completamente, Como una silenciosa invitación para que se sentará encima de él y se lo comiera a besos.

El cual Izuku no dudo en hacerlo, gateando lentamente se acercó y se sentó encima

— ¿hace cuánto que estás conteniendo?— pregunto katsuki jugando con la distancia de sus labios con los de Izuku

—desde la primera vez que me fuiste a recoger... cuando te vi sentado encima tu auto esperándome y sonriendo me solo a mí— quería besarle, pero el juego de tantear los labios del contrario le estaba gustando

— ¿crees que ya estamos preparados para esto?— susurro sin dejar de ver un solo momento sus labios

— por favor, es un simple beso, un simple y sencillo beso— contestó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio— un simple besito— sitio las manos de Katsuki abrazarlo por la cintura— yo creo que estamos más que preparados para afrontar este gran dilema

No era un simple beso, era algo que podía llegar a ir más que eso, y aunque ellos antes ya habían tenido sexo, Katsuki no quería que esta vez fuera en cualquier lado. quería algo especial y sabía que Izuku lo intuía.

—entonces bésame— con delicadeza, Izuku selló sus labios sobre los de Katsuki —ummmm...— gimió al sentir como el beso tomaba fuerza y color, como sus lenguas se juntaban como si se hubieran extrañado la vida entera.

—tus besos me siguen provocando cosquillas— confesó midoriya mientras abrazaba por el cuello al rubio.

—deku, ¿quieres ser mi novio?— corresponde el abrazo enredando sus manos por la cintura del chico, tranquilo de que las cosas están yendo bien

—si quiero...— acepta Izuku, volviendo a fundirse en la boca de su ahora novio.

—te como aquí mismo... deku— lo apretaba con fuerzas queriendo arrancarle la ropa— pero...

—shii... lo se— responde poniendo su dedo indicie el los labios de bakuguo — nos vemos mañana— y sale rápidamente del coche

—nos vemos

**o—o—o—o—o**

Al final el viernes Katsuki recogió a su ahora novio, para ir a cenar con su amigo y hablar las cosas.

—hola deku— saludo tomándolo de la cintura y dándole un breve beso en los morros— ¿que tal el trabajo?

—intenso— contesta separándose y dejando el bolso dentro del auto

—¿y tu amigo?

—ahí viene— dice señalando a lo lejos

—¡Izuku!— un joven a lo lejos corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo— hola Katsuki

—¿que te has hecho?— pregunto con diversión el rubio al ver al chico completamente calvo.

—un pequeño corte de pelo— sonríe y entra al coche. y así bakuguo pueda poner marcha al restaurante —estoy muy emocionado Izuku, no se si lo dije antes pero vuestra historia de amor es increíble, ya quisiera yo tener una historia de amor tan linda como la vuestra— Katsuki sonríe y mira de reojo a su novio, quizás se le haya ido la lengua un poco al contarle su historia

—tendré que castigarte y taparte esa boca con algo— susurró acercándose a su novio en un semáforo

—ay... ¿Denki puedes parar?— Izuku estaba con los colores subidos

—¡es que ami me encanta el amor!, nunca me he enamorado pero me encanta las historias tan lindas como las vuestras, cuéntame Katsuki, ¿Izuku es realmente todo lo que algunas vez habías soñado? — se acercó y le dice en el oído— te contaré la respuesta de Izuku

—¡Denki eres malo!— pero lejos de enojarse, le parecía divertido

—¿todo para mi? ¿este nerd? jaaaa— dijo con ironia— no pero si, tiene algo que me vuelve loco— le mira y sonríe de lado guiñándole un ojo. provocando que Izuku se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

—kyaaaaa— Denki saltaba de la emoción— se siente la energía de ustedes, estoy feliz gracias por invitarme de verdad Katsuki.

**o—o—o—o—o**

—hola Katsuki— Rápidamente Izuku tomó su copa y la volteo para pasar esa situación. y es que eijiro había llegado con cara de pocos amigos— veo que has encontrado al Izuku— dijo indiferente a la situación, como si le diera igual.

—si lo encontré— aclaró Katsuki— ¿puedes sentarte eijiro? se que estas enojado, pero me gustaría aclarar la situación— el pelirrojo se sienta— quiero que sepas 2 cosas eijiro— el rubio rápidamente tomo la mano de Izuku para sentir el apoyo de él—primero que nada, una disculpa por todo, sé que nuestra amistad se acabo por mi forma de ser, pero realmente aquella vez era importante para mi encontrar a Izuku, ya que quiero que sepas que el es mi pareja, somos novios desde casi 4 semanas

—uh...— eijiro se quedó en shock— ¡UN TRAGO! ¡LO MÁS FUERTE QUE TENGAS!— se puso de pie alterado, el tono de su piel bajo 3 grados y estaba como un fantasma— ¡MI EX MEJOR AMIGO ES GAY, UN PUTO TRAGO AHORA MISMO!— y volvió a sentarse, miró a Izuku y luego a Katsuki, y retiró las miradas de ambos para ver sus manos unidas por encima de la mesa.

—Aquí tiene, una copa del mejor whisky que tenemos— dice el camarero sirviendo una delicada copa, pero eijiro tomó la botella y la copa

—muchas gracias, ya me encargo yo...

—Joder eijiro, no exageres, yo sigo siendo el mismo pero te pido que comprendas que ahora estoy con Izuku y es mi pareja, y si quieres, podemos seguir siendo amigos

—¡Y UNA MIERDA!— grito poniendo la botella encima de la mesa y asustando a Izuku— ¡ME LLEVO PREGUNTANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO ¿QUE HABÍA HECHO YO MAL?!, ¿¡PORQUE TU DECIDISTE ENVIARME A TOMAR POR EL CULO!?, ¡¿Y AHORA ME ENTERO QUE ES QUE TE HABÍAS ENAMORADO DE TU DOCTOR?!— bebía rápidamente— ¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!, ¡Y LO PEOR... ES QUE AHORA PRETENDES QUE YO ACEPTE TUS DISCULPAS! ¡UFF!...— se paro dispuesto a irse, pero luego se volvió a sentar al ver él rostro de su amigo, se notaba mal— no lo entiendes, nuestra amistad se basaba el 80% de sexo con mujeres, tu y yo contra el mundo, devorándonos a las mujeres, nuestra relación era una de las mejores, ahora no puedo ni imaginar con Izuku yo... — y voltea a ver al peli-verde— no es que me caigas mal, pero déjame asimilar que esos días de locura no volverán.

—hola, ¿de que me perdí?, lamento la demora pero me encontraba mal y me toco devolver, esa medicina me va a matar— dice un calvo llegando y encontrándose con la escena.

Fue instantáneo, Eijiro y Denki se quedaron viendo fijamente, él pelirrojo nunca había visto a un calvo tan peculiar como él, y Denki por su parte se sentía atraído y confundido

—Denki que bueno que ya llegaste, ven siéntate que vamos a pedir para cenar— e Izuku jamás se sintió tan afortunado de que su amigo estuviera en ese lugar y cortara con esa energía tan desbordante la mala vibra que se había creado en la mesa.

—si... claro— dijo tomando asiento y siento la penetrante mirada de eijiro sobre el— ¿jejeje soy Denki y tu?

—¿donde están mis modales?— Katsuki toma la palabra— Denki mira, mi mejor amigo eijiro— luego voltea a ver al pelirrojo— este es Denki, un amigo nuestro.

—hola...— parece que todo se le había ido, se sentía extraño.

La cena transcurrió normal, Denki hablaba y hablaba porque le gustaba hablar, era un chico muy sencillo y lleno de arte, y eijiro estaba maravillado con ese calvo.

por otra parte Katsuki no había quitado del ojo de su peli-verde que sonreía al ver lo que estaba sucediendo — ¿vez lo que has hecho? — pregunta acercándose a su oído

—pero si ha sido tu quien ha dado la idea de invitarlo— Izuku se queda mirándolo, luego niega divertido— parece que ya superó todo

—si, ven aquí... me muero por comerte esos morros— tomó del cuello a Izuku, y como habían reservado una sala para ellos solos, él chico no dudo en sentarse en las piernas de Katsuki, abrazarlo por el cuello y besarle con mucho deseo.

Eijiro vio que esos dos se veían increíblemente bien juntos, luego miro de reojo al calvo de su lado y negó divertido ya que a él chico le brillaban los ojos y sacaba su teléfono para fotografiar ese momento tan romántico entre tus amigos.

—eso es amor— susurro acercándose a eijiro— es más, hace rato que se olvidaron que estamos aquí, como nos descuidemos empezarán a meterse mano

—no pasa nada, yo he visto a ese ingrato haciendo cosas similares, nunca con un hombre pero supongo que seria interesante— también le susurra en el oído

—la verdad es que me estoy encendiendo, soy gay y estos lo único que hacen es comerse mutuamente— dice alejándose del pelirrojo y bebiendo un poco de zumo, ya que no podía permitirse beber licor— en fin, ya que hemos acabado, me gustaría salir por ahí.

—¿y dónde quieres ir?— pregunto el pelirrojo

—no se, un lugar que tenga karaoke, seria interesante

—ahora que lo dices— Izuku se separó de su novio—conozco un bar que tiene karaoke, y yo quiero beber algo

—vamos entonces— Katsuki se levantó suavemente y salieron de ese lugar.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

—¿sigues enojado eijiro?— dice Katsuki viendo a Izuku con Denki en la lista de karaoke eligiendo una canción

—te voy a decir la verdad, me ha dolido lo que has hecho, pero soy tu mejor amigo y supongo que nuestro trabajo es perdonar a los bastardos como tu, así que si te perdono, pero sigo un poco dolido— contestó mirándolo fijamente de forma seria

—vamos... idiota me jode que estés así conmigo— se acerco y lo abrazo, nunca tenía muestras de cariño con nadie que no fuera izuku, pero ese momento lo vio necesario— soy un pobre bastardo, pero no estés más dolido. solo que me enamore... ¿que puedo hacer yo con la idea de amor? es algo que resplandece como el sol blablablabla y toda esas palabras que te está echando el calvito y que tu no paras de escuchar. te veré... eijiro te veré comiéndole el culo a ese calvo— y lo que empezó como una disculpa sincera, terminó con una picada

—cállate joder, yo no soy gay— pero imaginárselo le puso colorado

—si, eso se lo dije a Izuku cada que me lo follaba— comenta como si nada bebiendo y sonriéndole a su novio que ya regresaba a la mesa

—ya está, mi amigo va a cantar— Izuku se sienta al lado de Katsuki

—¿y tu no cantas?

—no, no se me da bien, jejejeje pero él sí— dice un poco nervioso

—ummmm... vale pues— se recuesta en el sofá de su mesa— ven aquí deku— lo llama para que se recostara sobre él— ¿cómo te sientes?

—estoy en mi punto— dice sin para de mirar a Katsuki— ¿sabes lo apuesto que te ves ahora mismo?

—hmp, no más que tú...— con su mano empuja el cuello de Izuku para capturar sus labios— ¿te vienes esta noche al hotel, conmigo?

—si, mañana descanso, solo llamare a mi madre y le diré que no estaré

—ummm perfecto...— le susurra al oído para después darle un beso el cuello

—hol... hola a todos, jejeje ¿que tal la noche?— Denki ya estaba en el escenario— bien, soy Denki y voy a cantar "donde sea que estés" ya saben... estoy buscando el amor jejejeje— todos empezaron a reír— los interesados llamar al 1234...5678

—esta un poco loquito ¿no?— eijiro solo tomaba su copa y no le quitaba el ojo de encima

—si, lo está— respondió Izuku descansando en el regazo del rubio, el cual estaba concentrado oliendo su cabello verde

—además, esta canción que voy a cantar, tiene una dedicación, para él novio de mi amigo, me pidió que se la cantara ya que él no es muy bueno cantando, pero tú imagina que la está cantando mi amigo— dijo sonriendo de forma juguetona mientras miraba a Katsuki.

—¿y esto?— Katsuki se sorprendió del detalle de su novio

—hmp, no se de que me hablas_**kacchan**_— sus ojos verdes brillaban de amor sincero— pero, esta canción es una promesa. para siempre_**kacchan**_— el sonido de la guitarra empezó a sonar suavemente, y al mismo tiempo Denki empezó a cantar. mientras Izuku también lo hacia en el oído del rubio, solo para él.

_I'm telling you_

_I softly whisper_

_Tonight, tonight_

_You are my angel_

_愛してるよ_

_二人は ひとつに_

_Tonight, tonight_

_I just to say_

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, __君を想う気持ち_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_I don't need a reason_

_I just want you, baby_

_Alright, alright_

_Day after day_

_この先長いことずっと_

_どうかこんな僕とずっと_

_死ぬまで_

_Stay with me_

_We carry on_

Las miradas de eijiro y Denki se encontraron entre la multitud, la voz del calvo era una cosa perfecta para los oídos del pelirrojo, ese chico le había transmitido con esa canción más que ninguna otra mujer en sus ardientes sesiones de sexo.

Mientras tanto Izuku también cantaba solo para Katsuki, cada verso de la letra, a su voz mala pero con todo por dentro. con adorable sonrojo pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, __君を想う気持ち_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry_

_Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye_

_Whatever you say, __君を想う気持ち_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_僕らが出会った日は _

_二人にとって一番目の記念すべき日だね_

_そして今日という日は _

_二人にとって二番目の記念すべき日だね_

_心から愛する人_

_心から愛しい人_

_この僕の愛の真ん中には_

_いつも君がいるから_

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, __君を想う気持ち_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

_Wherever you are_

_Wherever you are_

_Wherever you are (one rock ok)_

El ambiente que dejo la canción al terminar fue el más romántico del mundo, y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido para eijiro.

—muchas gracias— dijo despidiéndose y bajando del escenario, camino tranquilamente hacia la mesa y se sentó para beber un poco de zumo— ¿que tal?

—nada mal— contestó Katsuki— deberías dedicarte a cantar

—jejeje gracias— Denki sonrió amplia mente

—bueno, yo me robare ya a Izuku, tenemos cosas que hacer— dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y al mismo tiempo el peli-verde también

—imagino— contestó Denki un poco triste de que la noche fuera a acabar tan pronto — supongo que iré a casa jejeje

—yo me quedaré un poco más, si quieres hacerme compañia— eijiro intervino en la posible decisión del Denki para irse, Katsuki sonrió de lado porque su amigo le evitaba la mirada

—nos vemos en la quimio, no bebas licor ¿si?— Izuku se acercó y le dio un abrazo— y gracias por hacerme este favor— dice contento del resultado— adiós eijiro, cuida a Denki

—si, tranquilo, yo lo cuidare, que vaya bien la noche chicos— dice despidiéndose con una sonrisa, pero estaba sorprendido de escuchar lo de la quimio, no sabía Denki estuviera enfermo

Así sin más, Denki se sentó al lado de eijiro y empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas, mientras Katsuki se retiraba con Izuku bajo su brazo.

**o—o—o—o—o—o**

El mismo hotel donde por primera vez había estado con Izuku, ambos llegaron y no podían esperar a nada más, y empezaron a devorarse a besos.

—umm... te amo, te amo— susurraba un prendido midoriya entre beso y beso y desesperado por arrancarle la ropa a su novio que no paraba de sonreír al verlo tomado.

—¿estas bien?— pregunto un poco preocupado, ya que nunca lo había visto así

—estoy en mi punto— volvió a contestar sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos — ¿te ha gustado la canción que te dedique?

—si— sin poder contenerse mas, empezó a desnudarle lentamente —eres muy guapo deku...—susurro viendo con cariño la piel que quedaba a la vista.

—_**kacchan.**_**..**—contesto completamente hipnotizado en sus caricias.

Bakuguo cada que lo llamaba así sonreía, y luego negaba con diversión para tomar el cuello de izuku y besarle mientras poco a poco lo empujaba hacia la cama y lo dejaba tendido.

Sus manos lo dejaron rápidamente desnudo, expuesto y excitado bajo la poderosa mirada de katsuki.

—por fin te veo...— susurro acariciando el bello verde de la intimidad de izuku— voy a comerte por completo— aviso agachándose y tomando la polla de su novio en sus manos, luego lentamente se lo empezó a meter en la boca.

—ahh..._**kacchan...**_— gemía él peli-verde encima de la cama mientras sentía como su novio empezaba a engullir su miembro lentamente— ahhhhh...— sus manos de inmediato se sostuvieron del cabello de Katsuki, sintiéndose totalmente comido por esa sensual boca. con un placer que lo estaba arrastrando a un orgasmo — ahh... no puedo me voy a correr...

—no...— se separó y apretó con fuerza el pene de Izuku para evitar que terminara— es muy pronto...— contestó al ver la cara de frustración de su novio— ven... ponte en cuatro, quiero verte a la perfección

Izuku se puso en cuatro dejando expuesta su entrada lo más que podía, con la cara pegada a la cama completamente entregado.

—uff... eres precioso— Katsuki no dudo un instante en meter su lengua en ese agujero que tanto placer le había dando en el pasado

—_**¡KACCHAN!**_...— la intromisión fue sorpresiva, ya que Izuku pensaba que iba a ser penetrado, pero no por la lengua del rubio— ¡NO... ESPERA... AHHH...!— gemía de la sensacion tan poderosa que sentía

—ummm... si... te dije que te iba a comer completo— bajaba besando sus testículos, con sus manos tomaba las nalgas del peli-verde las abría para poder meter más su lengua, lo más profundo dentro del cuerpo de Izuku— dime... ¿te gusta?

—si... me encanta— contesto completamente entregado— pero, quiero otra cosa más gruesa y dura dentro de mi culo, ¿tienes algo que pueda cumplir mis expectativas?

—que atrevido eres deku— se alza y pone su pene duro en la entrada completamente preparada para recibirlo— exclusivo solo para ti— y empuja entrando de una sola estocada— ummm... ahhh... ahhh... que buen culo

—ahh..._** kacchan**_— gemía sintiendo las poderosas penetraciones en su cuerpo, sintió como una mano en su cuello lo alzo quedando su espalda pegada al pecho de su novio

—deku...— baja él ritmo de las penetraciones— ¿como te sientes?

—estoy en mi punto— el peli-verde estaba ido en sus pensamientos, no tenia mas voluntad que entregarse a katsuki.

Izuku se soltó del abrazo para darse la vuelta y acostarse lentamente en la cama abriendo las piernas para volver a invitarlo a penetrarlo.

—te amo— susurra acomodando su pene y volviendo a entrar sin dejar de verlo ni un solo momento, sintió las piernas de izuku enredarse en sus caderas.

—y yo... siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare— sus labios volvieron a conectarse mientras las penetraciones más apasionadas volvían a surgir de sus cuerpos sudorosos.

El orgasmo no tardo en llegar para ambos, pero la noche apenas empezaba para Katsuki.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

APRENDIENDO A VER

_Mejores amigos_

— lo amo madre y jamás le haría daño de ninguna manera — Katsuki se quedó mirando fijamente a su madre, por fin le había contado todo, y está con una mirada tierna asistió con la cabeza dándole a entender de qué estaba bien — eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación

— si tú eres feliz y no vas a volver al mundo ese asqueroso que te gustaba antes, por mí está bien lo que hagas con tu vida, pero como hagas sufrir a Izuku, es un buen chico

— eso jamás

—o—o—o—o—o—

Estaba nervioso, llevaba ya unos meses saliendo con Izuku y ahora iba a proponerle matrimonio. así que como habían cogido la costumbre, fue a recogerlo. pero al ver que no salía decidió entrar, y se encontró a Izuku sosteniendo la mano de un pálido Denki, y casualmente Eijiro también sostenía su otra mano mientras recibía la medicina.

—hola...— entro a la horrible habitación, o bueno es que él odia los hospitales y ese lugar lo veía de esa manera

—tu novio... Izuku— el peli-verde se pone de pie con cara de perro triste y camina hacia Katsuki para darle un abrazo. lo necesitaba con todas las fuerzas

—¿estas bien?— pregunto correspondiendo de una su abrazo

—no yo...— y pidió que saliera de la habitación con él— Katsuki yo no se si Denki pueda aguantar... este tratamiento lo esta desgatando— sus ojos se aguaron

—hey... deku mírame— sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos— ese loco puede con esto, ¿sabes por que? porque quiere estar con eijiro, y lo sabes...

—si..— ambos se asomaron por la puerta y vieron como Denki alzaba su mano y tocaba el rostro de eijiro, dijo unas palabras que no se pudieron entender, pero al ver como el pelirrojo asistía con la cabeza y se agachaba para darle un beso en los labios al calvito, entendieron.

—¡BUENO! ¡ENTONCES NO SE DIGA MÁS!— el rubio al ver como su amigo agachaba la cabeza y la dejaba descansado entre la mano de denki, no pudo mas y entro haciendo un escándalo— ¡¿NOS VAMOS PARA LA PLAYA NO?!— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¿ahora?

—si ahora cariño, ¡ahh!— se acerca a Denki y lo desconecta de la medicina que ya se había acabado— muchachote que te vienes con nosotros— miro a eijiro y le pico el ojo— la vida hay que vivirla, es un sol, él amor, bla bla bla ¿quién era él calvito que decía toda esta mierda hace un par de meses?

—je je je— Denki sonreía y se dejaba llevar hacia el auto

—bebe, que nos perdemos el concierto... vamos— dijo mirando a Izuku que aun no creía que el rubio hacia para animarlos los 3.

o—o—o—o—o—o

—soy ET...— Denki llevaba puesta la sudadera roja de eijiro, y jugaba con la linterna de su celular alumbrase el dedo indice— ¡mierda me quemo!

—cuidado...— eijiro lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras veía lo que hacia el chico y sonreía de sus ocurrencias

Los cuatro estaban acostados encima de unas toallas en la arena de la playa, mientras escuchaban un concierto de baladas en uno de los bares de la zona y bebían, excepto Denki y eijiro, ya que alguien tendría que conducir.

—gracias...— susurro Izuku a Katsuki— por no dejar apagarnos, y por demostrarnos que actuar de forma positiva es lo mejor en estas situaciones

—esto es puro interés personal— negó Katsuki— si no, ¿quienes van a ser nuestros padrinos de boda? no quiero nada de tragedias cuando estamos a punto de comprometernos.

—si, tienes razón...— izuku suspiro lleno de amor y luego volteo a ver a su novio con sorpresa— ¡¿que?!

—Izuku...— bakugou se puso de pie y echándole huevos se arrodillo mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta— quiero que te cases conmigo— ni siquiera lo pregunto, fue más como una afirmación.

—si por supuesto— midoriya salto encima de él y le plato un beso.

—¡OMG QUE ROMÁNTICO!— lloro Denki de la emoción señalándolos y haciendo un puchero para que eijiro lo viera, el pelirrojo negó divertidamente y luego se puso de pie para felicitar a la pareja

—hey bro, felicidades de verdad— abrazo a su amigo, y luego a Izuku

—que esto no acaba aquí, necesitamos 2 padrinos, los más guapos que conozcáis— dijo Katsuki un poco divertido y feliz de que estuviera comprometido con su novio

—si, de preferencia pelirrojo y otro calvo, no se si ustedes conozcan a alguien— da pistas izuku mirándose las uñas con interés

—¡KYAAAA SI QUIERO!— salto Denki encima de Izuku— felicidades por el compromiso, me muero de amor

—ese es él chico que conocí, joder— dijo midoriya abrazándolo para no dejarlo caer

—sera una boda maravillosa, jejeje gracias por dejarme presenciar estos momentos muchachos... gracias— y Denki empezó a llorar

—no llores amigo, ya veras que tu también tendrás una boda hermosa— Izuku sonreía con ternura, luego miro a eijiro para que le ayudara.

—hey... calvito ven aquí— el muchacho lo abrazo con fuerza y escondió su rostro entre su pecho— no tienes que llorar por todo, severa flor me has salido.

Katsuki en su vida, es su vida había visto a su amigo tan entregado con alguien. no era tonto y sabía que estaba colado por Denki, pero tampoco habían hablado de eso, realmente su amistad dejo de ser la de mejores amigos, pero seguían siendo amigos. y tenia que buscar una forma de romper el hielo. para volver a subir de nivel.

—hey...— Izuku se acerco y abrazo a Katsuki— que todo volverá a ser como antes, ya veras... solo dale tiempo

—si.

o—o—o—o—o—o

Desde ese día, los 3 acompañaron a Denki a hacer los últimos tratamientos que le faltaba. y cuando llegaron al ultimo estaban super emocionados

—ya esta...— Izuku aguantaba las ganas de gritar de emoción— con esto, ya es él final amigo... has sobrevivido a todo, al trasplante del comienzo, a las primeras quimios, a los análisis. y como dijiste... esto no te venció.

—¡BUAAA LO LOGRE!— y el primero en gritar fue denki, abrió los brazos y eijiro salio a abrazarlo, para ponerse a llorar como una magdalena

—felicidades— entro Katsuki con un oso gigante y muchos globos— esto es un detalle de parte de todos

—ay muchachos...— dijo recibiendo el oso y abrazándolo— no era para tanto.

—¿que no era para tanto? ahora si por fin me puedo casar joder— porque habían acordado que no se casarían hasta que Denki se curará por completo. y así pudiera ver ese momento de amor perfecto.

—¡si! es este fin de semana ¿no?

—si— Izuku suspiro y se sentó a su lado— será este fin de semana— dice mirando a su novio que sonreía de lado

o—o—o—o—o—o

Para celebrar la recuperan de denki, se fueron de fiesta; todos estaban vestidos de forma en la que se veían muy bien.

Denki llevaba un jeans blanco con una camiseta naranja, un pañuelo en la cabeza negro, un sombrero blanco y zapatos negros.

Eijiro iba con una camisa de manga larga azul eléctrico, unos jeans blancos y zapatillas azules.

Bakugo iba con un jeans negro, camisa sin mangas negra, unos guantes que lo hacían ver peligroso y unas zapatillas blancas con lineas rojas.

E Izuku iba con un pantalón de cuero negro, unas botas militares verdes, también una camisa ajustada sin mangas verde y el cabello bañado de un spray verde fluorescente (especial para el cuero cabelludo y hecho de sustancias naturales), que no se notaba por la noche pues se le veía normal. pero en cuanto la luz neón le diera sobre él, se iba a encender como un semáforo.

—¡lamento la demora!— sale Izuku de la casa y los 3 se quedan viendo

—ufff... estas...— Katsuki camina hacia él y lo toma del cuello para darle un ardiente beso

—tu también estas muy guapo— dice correspondiendo el beso

—bien, ya que estamos todos, podríamos ir aun lugar de ambiente ¿no?— eijiro miro a Katsuki, y luego a Izuku

—la última vez que hice eso, Izuku casi me deja— confesó el rubio

—bueno, no digo que vayamos a un lugar a tope. pero Katsuki y yo estamos acostumbrados a tener por mínimo un poco de ambiente— el rubio asintió con la cabeza, era verdad y era algo que le gustaba. pero de ahí a perder a Izuku hay un mundo— vamos, nos ponemos cada uno con nuestro chico y ya está, si eso alquilamos un lugar para nosotros y no tenemos que ver nada de otras personas

—¿que piensa Denki de esto?— pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado

—yo... bueno es que no se que decir, nunca he visto un lugar de ambiente y la verdad, si estoy con eijiro y él me promete que solo me verá a mi... entonces esta noche quizás le permita llegar a segunda base— sus palabras fueron como la luz para Izuku, se sintió mal porque sin querer había cambiado esa parte de Katsuki

—por mi está bien— dijo el peliverde mirando a su novio— si solo estás conmigo, y solo me tocas a mi

—vale... no tenía pensado otra manera, pero vale— el rubio miró con amor infinito a su chico

—perfecto, entonces vayámonos— dice eijiro montándose en el auto— esta vez conduzco yo, Denki ponte delante conmigo, y dejemos a los tortolitos solos atrás— dijo el pelirrojo.

Iban en una camioneta nissan gris.

—vamos atrás deku...— entraron y el viaje empezó, en silencio ambos se miraban

—perdóname...— susurro Izuku en el oído de su novio— no quiero que cambies cosas que te gustan a ti, solo que no hagas nada malo, y aquella vez te dije cosas horrible sobre ti y tus gustos.

—umm... no importa deku, ahora estas conmigo y mi sexualidad queda satisfecha contigo y...

—pero te gusta lo otro, ver, y hacerlo como esas personas lo hacían aquella vez, dime... lo has hecho lo se. me lo has contado tu mismo

—también te dije que me sentía vacío, y que contigo ya no me sentí más así.

—¿entonces qué hacemos? yo quiero complacerte y tu me dices que no me preocupe, si yo me muero por ti...— Katsuki beso con desespero a Izuku, con cuidado lo acostó sobre el asiento trasero y se posiciono bien para que sus miembros pudieran rozar

—complacerme... tu ya me complaces... deku...— con sensualidad calculada empieza a moverse suavemente de arriba abajo— ahh... me encantas...— gime y el carro se frena en seco.

Un acalorado Denki tenía los colores subidos hasta las orejas, si no fuera porque eijiro le dijo que se empezara a acostumbrar, ya estaría con un derrame nasal. pero la razón por la que el pelirrojo freno fue porque escucho algo que nunca en su vida había escuchado.

A su amigo gemir.

—discúlpame amor, espérame un segundo— el rubio se incorpora y le da un zape en la frente a su amigo— cabrón, quiero hacerle sentir la presión a deku, y tu con tus frenazos me cortas el rollo.

—si bro, tranquilo no volverá a pasar— y el coche volvió a su movimiento, eijiro sonrió feliz ya que esos gemidos significaban que su amigo estaba con la persona correcta.

—ahh... Katsuki— el peli-verde tenía las pulsaciones a mil, nunca imaginó que su novio se pusiera a hacer eso ahí, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, y sabía que entre él y su amigo eso era normal, pero para sí mismo, todo era novedoso.

—shi... calma...— susurró el rubio en su oído— ven... siéntate bien— dice controlándose— no hay que desparramar todo el placer de golpe, solo quería que nos calentáramos un poco.

—ufff que malo eres...— Izuku dejo de verlo para mirar hacia la ventana y ver las luces pasar, y así despejar un poco su mente y controlar su erección.

Denki por otra parte solo paso su mano por su entrepierna empujándola hacia abajo y miro por la ventana totalmente acalorado de lo que acababa de oír.

—hey... ¿calvito estas bien?— pregunto divertido el pelirrojo viendo de reojo su entrepierna y notando que realmente necesitaba atención

—si, solo que hace un poco de calor aquí— dijo un poco incomodo— ¿puedo encender el aire acondicionado?

—no— dijo Katsuki desde atrás, quizás sonó un poco malandro— ¿por que no te relajas? y disfrutas del calor?— dijo con la voz un poco gruesa.

—si, además ya vamos a llegar— eijiro miro a Denki y lo noto un poco incomodo— hey... tranquilo, tienes que relajarte...

—si. lo siento— Izuku que apenas se estaba recuperando se incorporó un poco abrazo a su amigo por detrás

—tranquilo. estoy bien— y el chico por fin se calmó.

o—o—o—o—o

Como un semáforo en verde, así se veía Izuku dentro de ese lugar donde la música apenas dejaba escuchar las voces de las personas.

Personas que miraban encantado al chico en medio de la pista que no dejaba de moverse de forma sexy, contoneando sus caderas de un lado para el otro al ritmo de la canción.

—deja de hacer eso— Katsuki estaba en la barra mirándolo fijamente, hablándole para que solo con él movimiento de sus labios Izuku parara de provocarlo.

—detenme...— él rubio hizo un gesto con su mano dándole a entender a Izuku que quería que fuera hacia donde estaba.

—ven...— dijo y el peliverde no se hizo de rogar, camino hacia él y se apoyo en sus piernas— no se si te lo había dicho antes deku... pero eres muy atractivo.

—no, fíjate que no me lo dijiste, a pesar de que recuperaste la vista, nunca me has dicho qué te parecí— por el tono de su voz parecía dolido

—lo cierto es que, ninguna descripción que me hicieron de ti, te hizo justicia— noto como Izuku se mordió los labios satisfecho de su respuesta— eres muy lindo, todos te están viendo ya que decidiste ponerte el cabello como una bombilla.

—yo solo tengo ojos para uno— aclaro dándose la vuelta y moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música entre las piernas de su novio

Eijiro y Denki estaban sentados en la barra bebiendo, por esta vez el calvo bebía algo suave —¿cómo te sientes?— pregunto el pelirrojo viéndolo de reojo

—solo beberé esta copa—contestó tranquilo y al mismo tiempo mosqueado de que todas las mujeres del lugar parecían conocer a eijiro y empezaba a mosquearse por ello— ¿te importa... si salimos?

—si claro— y ambos dejaron sus copas y caminaron hacia la salida, de paso viendo a sus amigos muy entretenidos el uno con el otro

—¿recuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez? — fue lo que le pregunto no más salieron de escandaloso lugar.

—si, tuve una seria pelea conmigo mismo ya que hasta donde sabía yo no era gay— vio como el chico se quito el sombrero y después el pañuelo— pero te conocí y todo cambio... y se que no confías totalmente en mi, porque he sido muy mujeriego.

—si, me da miedo que un día despiertes y digas... "bueno, esto con un hombre es rico, pero no hay nada como una mujer" y me dejes...— eijiro se empezó a reír a carcajada suelta

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ ME... ME MEO JJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!— se desplomó al suelo sin parar de reír, al final le contagió la risa a Denki y ahora eran ambos tirados en el suelo sin parar de reírse.

Cuando el momento paso, eijiro se incorporó y ayudó a su chico a incorporarse— no, me temo que eso no va a pasar nunca tonto— dice plantandole un beso, que primero fue sencillo pero después se convirtió en algo más profundo, en algo más íntimo— ummmm... que bien besas— susurro mordiendo el labio inferior par después succionarlo entre su boca.

—eijiro...— susurró el con los ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria— quiero hacerlo.

—entramos a ver qué pasa con ese par, ¿y vemos si alquilamos una sala para nosotros?— la sola idea de hacer eso le ponía la cara colorada— tranquilo, yo contigo, tu conmigo... ¿recuerdas?

—si...— ambos se tomaron de la mano y volvieron dentro.

Una simple mirada entre Katsuki y eijiro fue suficiente para saber lo que iba a hacer, él rubio tomó a su novio de la mano y lo fue sacando rápidamente de la multitud para empezar a salir del lugar.

—nos vamos a las salas ¿no?

—¿podemos ir a algún hotel mejor? es que esas salas me dan mal rollo, quisiera algo más privado— dijo Izuku abrazando el antebrazo de su prometido.

—si, eso suena bien— Denki lo apoyó de inmediato.

—bueno, ustedes mandan, bro nos movemos entonces de lugar— eijiro tomó las llaves y volvieron al coche.

Katsuki e izuku no dejaban de besarse, no se cortaban un pelo.

Denki por su parte iba a perder el cuello de la fuerza que hacia para no mirar ni por el espejo, ni hacia atrás

—he tranquilo, ya vamos a llegar— sintió la mano de eijiro encima de su pierna y se mordió la boca— si quieres, alquilamos habitaciones separadas— dijo preocupándose de que el chico no soportara la situación. dado que salio corriendo de la disco y prefirió no ir a una zona de ambiente.

—no es necesario— aclaro mientra trataba de tranquilizar su respiración

—ah... katsuki... no...— se escuchaban los sensuales gemidos de izuku por toda la camioneta provocando un estremecimiento de placer en denki, que no pudo mas y escondió su rostro en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra apretaba su pantalón para que no se notara su erección.

—he bro, ¿podéis parar? ya vamos a llegar— eijiro por su parte estaba fresco como una lechuga. pero sabia que denki no estaba nada acostumbrado a esa situación, y a diferencia de izuku con katsuki, ellos nunca habían estado juntos por lo que no tenían esa confianza sexual.

o—o—o—o—o—o

Fueron a un hotel de 5 estrellas llamado "galaxia" , katsuki era muy exquisito para el sexo, así que siempre quería lo mejor, la ultima planta que contaba con un amplio salón donde básicamente había un sofá gigantesco en la que se podían sentar un batallón y acostar otro.

—¿quieres que vayamos a la habitación y dejamos a eijiro aquí con denki?— pregunto katsuki para saber si ellos estaban totalmente dispuestos a esa situación

—no, esto es algo que quiero hacer, quien me preocupa es denki— midoriya miro a su amigo que parecía perdido en las paredes de ese lugar— se que esto es una locura, y que seguramente es lo mas nuevo que nunca vayamos a experimentar, pero yo estaré con katsuki y posiblemente no ponga mucho cuidado a lo que suceda

—oh por mis huevos que pondrás cuidado— dijo katsuki abrazándolo, eijiro sonrió y alzo sus hombros en señal de despreocupación

—¿por que no empezáis vosotros?, yo estaré en esta esquina con denki, y si veo que no va a fluir la situación, me retirare a la habitación ¿ok?— eijiro tomo a su calvo de la mano y lo condujo hasta la esquina del sofá —ven sientante— dijo proponiendole sentarse a su lado— quiero que te relajes y mires atentamente lo que va a suceder.

—eijiro...— susurro de forma temerosa— nunca había hecho algo así

—lo se, por eso estamos probando, pero he...— con delicadeza tomo el rostro de denki y lo volteo para que lo viera— no dudes en decirme que te quieres ir, yo lo entenderé si prefieres una intimidad mas nuestra, mas donde solo estemos los 2.

—vale...—respiro con valentia y se dispuso a ver como se desarrollaba todo entre su amigo y su novio.

—no quiero que pierdas detalle denki— dice acomodándose en lo amplio del sofá y pasando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del calvo, quedando este en medio y sintiendo en su espalda el fornido pecho del pelirrojo. que lo abrazaba — observa... como katsuki besa el cuello de izuku, como muerde con desespero su piel como si quisiera comérsela a pedacitos— susurraba en el oído del chico— nota como roza toda su hombría con la ya despierta de el

—ahhh... kat... uff— izuku también estaba muy excitado con la situación, su novio nunca le había dicho que quería hacer esto, pero deducirlo era sencillo. y que eijiro se hubiera enamorado de denki agilizo mucho las cosas. ya que no habrían mujeres de por medio.

—escucha sus gemidos, como le puede el deseo de estar así con el, como es desnudado y esa jugosa boca devora sus pezones— eijiro sentía que denki temblaba en sus brazos— como baja lentamente besandole el pecho, mira el rostro de izuku ¿esta disfrutando no? se siente ansioso de que ese camino de besos llegue por fin a su final— vio como sus manos se ponían en su entrepierna y la apretaban con fuerza— la hora llego

—¡OHH... SI!— izuku estaba completamente desnudo en los fuertes brazos de katsuki, sentía la poderosa succión en su pene y se derretía del placer— si... si... mas...— se sentía enorme dentro de la boca de su novio. vibraba del placer al sentir como el rubio lo chupaba como una paleta. de arriba a bajo sin dejarlo descansar ni asimilar tal placer.

—no... no dejes de mirar denki— esa visión para el calvo había sido demasiado— ven... quita tus manos, déjame sobarte ese dolor que sientes aquí abajo— su poderosa mano desabrochaba el jean blanco, y por encima del boxer azul empezó a masajearlo, de hecho desde su posición podía ver el grande de denki asomarse por encima del elástico completamente húmedo y pidiendo atención— escucha ese sonido, esos húmedos sonidos que están llevando a izuku a la locura... — el pelirrojo se estaba esforzándose al máximo, quería que el se sintiera cómodo con eso, y en un arrebato de lujuria metió su mano dentro del boxer y hasta el fondo para acunar sus bolas— ummm...

—eijiro...—susurro el completamente sonrojado

— ¡AHHHH ME ESTOY CORRIENDO!— el potente grito sobresalto a denki poniéndole la piel de gallina, veía con sus pupilas doradas como su amigo se retorcía del placer con el rubio entre sus piernas

—uff...—eijiro estaba también empezando a sentirse muy excitado— dime denki... ¿Quieres sentir también este prohibido y morboso placer?— estaba más que inspirado.

—yo...— pero antes de articular palabra. Vio como katsuki escupió el semen de su boca. Abrió las piernas de su amigo lo puso todo en su entrada para lubricar el apretado agujero—yo...

—si... Dime...— al calvo no le salían las palabras, por lo que eijiro optó por tomar la delantera. Salir de atrás y mirar fijamente a su chico— te comeré... Esos 2 ya están muy metidos en su mundo. No creo que se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo aquí— y sin esperar más desnudo solo la parte de abajo de denki.

—kacchan...—susurro izuku sintiendo a su hombre tomarlo de esa manera tan sensual, eso sumándole el morbo de que lo estaban viendo. Le ponía a mil.

Divisó a su amigo en el otro lado. Con la cabeza escondida entre sus antebrazos, sus piernas abiertas a más no poder y en medio un pelirrojo comiéndole la polla. Haciéndolo temblar y respirar con dificultad

—¿te gusta lo que ves deku?— katsuki tomo su pene con fuerza y lo agitó para que izuku volviera a poner sus verdosos ojos en el

—tu has querido que fuera así— contestó

—umm... Mira que le dije que lo vería ... Lo vería comiéndole el culo a denki

—¡AHH NO, EIJIRO... AHHH!— gemía tratando de contener sus gemidos y dándose cuenta de que la pareja que hace un momento estaba observando, ahora le observaban a él.

Eso fue suficiente para correrse aullando de placer sintiendo la lengua de eijiro en su culo.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y sonrió de lado, también sintió la mirada de sus amigos sobre él. Pero poco le importo. Con cuidado se desnudó y se posiciono para hacer suyo a ese hombre.

Katsuki también se preparó y se acomodó entre las piernas de izuku. Y como si fuera una carrera. Empezaron ambos a penetrar a sus respectivas parejas.

Izuku no podía evitar gemir con cada arremetía que sentía en su cuerpo.

Denki se sentía perdido en ese afrodisíaco mundo sexual que se había encargado de crear eijiro solo para él. Y lo cierto es que no le pareció nada mal.

—denki...— gimió el pelirrojo su nombre y con cuidado se tumbó acomodando al rubio arriba para que lo cabalgara sin ningún pudor.

El calvo aprovechó para acabarse de desnudar y así estar más cómodo para seguir con el acto.

—izuku... Te amo— susurro katsuki saliendo de su novio para ponerlo en cuatro y seguir dándole hasta la muerte en ese punto que de había aprendido de memoria dentro del cuerpo de izuku

—arggggg, si no pares de darme ahí katsuki— el peliverde desde su posición solo puso sus manos en sus propias nalgas para que el rubio pudiera entrar y salir mejor de su cuerpo.

—deku me estás... Apretando como un demonio

Denki se sentía acalorado de lo que escuchaba. Hasta que por fin eijiro le encontró también su puntito flojo haciéndole sobresaltar

—¡AHH!— gritó asombrado de lo que había sentido. Eijiro le miró con picardía y siguió dándole en ese lugar— eiji... Eiji... Me corro eiji... ¡AHHH!— y los fuertes espasmos lo atravesaron disparando su semen a todas partes.

—mierda— gruñó el pelirrojo retorciéndose del placer y culminado dentro del rubio—¡AHH QUE RICO... JODER!...

Al mismo tiempo la otra pareja terminaron gritando el apodo del contrario.

—¡DEKU!

—¡KACCHAN!

y la primera ronda de había acabado con facilidad.

—¿te gusto?— pregunto eijiro a su calvito que apenas recuperaba el aliento

—si...— contesto con una sonrisa de bobalicón— ha sido una experiencia muy caliente

—¿vamos a la piscina?— propuso katsuki en general

El hotel en donde estaban tenía una piscina en la terraza.

—sí, eso sería fantástico— contestó izuku y vio como sus amigos también estuvieron de acuerdo.

La piscina brillaba con luz artificial bajo el cielo oscuro, las estrellas y la luna.

Ni siquiera se preocuparon de ocultar su desnudez. Se ducharon rápidamente limpiando el semen que sobraba y entraron a la piscina. A empezar con el segundo round. ya que izuku y denki tenían menos vergüenza y más confianza.

—bro... Si hace 2 años nos hubieran dicho. Que estaríamos en este hotel ambos con novios hombres y follando con esta tranquilidad... —eijiro entran y salía con maestría del cuerpo de denki

—los hubiera vuelto mierda bajo mis poderosos puños— contesto katsuki sin dejar de penetrar a izuku

—me alegro de saber que todo vuelve a ser como antes— eijiro mira a su amigo y sonríe amistosamente

—¿mejores amigos?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—mejores amigos— y chocaron sus puños.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Día de la boda

Caminaba hacia el altar hecho un manojo de nervios, la boda fue una de las cosas más sencillas y privadas que podían haber hecho, de parte de Izuku solamente estaba su madre qué lloraba de la felicidad al traer a su hijo del brazo para llevarlo al altar, y de parte de Katsuki solo estaba su madre su amigo eijiro acompañado de Denki, y poco más no necesitaba de nada más para cerrar ese momento.

Cuando vio a su novio caminar hacia el sonrío porque estaba sencillamente divino con su traje blanco, había sido un camino realmente largo y se sentía feliz de que por fin estuviese llegando todo su fin.

El padre al cual se le había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero, alzo las manos y los todos precedentes se sentaron

— estamos aquí reunidos para...— y empezó a hablar y hablar de todo lo que se hablaba cuando se casaban a dos personas.

La boda se celebró en la villa de mitsuki, todo era muy sencillo no necesitaban de nada más y no es que estuvieran escondiendo de nadie, pero nadie tenía el derecho de presenciar ese momento tan intimo de ellos.

— joven y izuku midoriya, acepta usted a Katsuki Bakugou como su esposo, para amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe

— acepto — Katsuki sonrío de cómo lo miraba su novio, una mirada llena de ilusión y amor

— Katsuki Bakugou acepta usted cómo esposo al joven izuku midoriya para amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe

— acepto

— en ese caso pueden besarse— consumo delicadeza izuku se acercó Bakugou lo tomó del cuello y me dio un suave beso en los labios

— para siempre— susurro solo para que él rubio lo escuchara

— para siempre— contesto Katsuki volviendo a tomar a su ahora esposo para darle todo beso.

FIN...

—¡esperen! ¡aún no!... aun... falta algo...— Katsuki alza el dedo y se queda mirando al peli-verde de forma cariñosa — vez te lo dije...

—¿hee? ¿de que hablas?—no entendía nada, así que se quedó en silencio esperando a que le dijera algo porque sinceramente no entendía porque había cortado él final.

—te dije... mi amor... que podía ver el futuro

Ahora si FIN.

Epílogo.

—no sabía que supieras manejar helicóptero kacchan — Izuku estaba maravillado, en medio de la noche de la boda, de la nada había aterrizado un precioso helicóptero blanco, y cuando Katsuki le tendió la mano no podía creerlo.

—si, de hecho hay cosas que no sabes aún de mi— apenas estaban saliendo de la ciudad que de noche se veía iluminada y llena de luz.

—y tu de mi tampoco, no te creas tan especial— los ojos rojos del rubio se pusieron en él

—si me he casado contigo, muy especial soy para ti— sonrieron con complicidad y Katsuki siguió manejando el helicóptero alrededor de 1 hora. luego paro en un aeropuerto y había una limusina esperándolos.

—¿aun no hemos llegado?— pregunta un poco ansioso de en donde pasarían su primera noche de casados.

—no... pero— el rubio presiona un botón y la cortina empezó a bajarse— si quieres calentarte un rato, me dejo.

No tuvieron necesidad de más palabras, Izuku se desabotono su americana blanca quedando solo con el chaleco de fondo. gateo hasta él y se sentó encima de sus piernas.

—aun no puedo creer que me hayas recordado, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?

—quería esperar al momento justo, lo cierto es que te recordé cuando te vi, pero antes tu me habías llamado de esa manera tan tierna, haciéndome un clic mental.

—kacchan...

—si, cuando te hacia mio. me lo susurrabas con tanto amor, que no podía evitar explotar de placer— con fuerza lo abrazo por la cintura— y cuando te vi enseguida supe quién eras.

—no hables más... joder ¿porque eres tan romántico?— sus manos acunaban él rostro del rubio, con una inmensas ganas de besarle

—tu, eres tu quién me pone así deku, porque te juro que nadie ha habido más que tu— con disimulo metió una mano por la parte de atrás para tocar directamente la entrada de su ahora esposo— ¿Que es esto?— se queda pensativo sintiendo una especie de botón gigante abajo— ¿tienes una joya en él culo?

—umm... no se de que me hablas

—¿la has llevado todo este tiempo?

—si...— sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente— quería sorprenderte

—ufff... deku maldición, ya estoy duro...— las manos de Izuku bajaron hacia el seguro de su pantalón y lo desabrocho con cuidado

—eso puedo arreglarlo— dice escurriéndose de los brazos del rubio y agachándose entre sus piernas para mirar la creciente polla de Katsuki.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, acerco su boca y lamió suavemente el glande hasta dejarlo completamente mojado.

—ahh... — aquella visión le borraba el juicio, se sintió morir cuando se vio desaparecer en la boca de Izuku que lo succionaba con fuerza y movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado hacia el otro sin dejar de mirarlo— uff... joder

—bueno, tu relájate...— él peli-verde se apartó divertido cuando sintió que Katsuki iba a explotar— solo era para calentarnos un poco, no hay necesidad de desparramar así el placer.

—cabrón...— respiro con tranquilidad para tratar de aguantar

—hemos llegado— anuncio el conductor

—no que belleza— y Katsuki con sus 2 huevos bien puestos se bajo de la limusina, con los pantalones bien puestos pero con una poderosa erección entre ellas. se veía a leguas que estaba más duro que un fierro.

Izuku bajo también de la limusina, pero a diferencia del rubio estaba bien, quizás un poco sonrojado porque pensaría que su esposo iba a esperar pero no, iba viendo poco a poco que el rubio de vergüenza sexual no sufría.

Aunque le quedó claro la última vez...

—gracias por sus servicios— dijo katsuki despachando al chófer.

Habían llegado a un precioso hotel de 5 estrellas, que alquilaba villas, por lo que la limusina ya había hecho el recorrido hasta la suya. que era sencilla pero tenia piscina y todo para ellos solos.

—este hotel es gigantesco— Izuku miraba a lo lejos las villas prendidas por la luz artificial— ¡OHH! ¡¿QUE HACES?!— se sorprendió cuando lo cargaron estilo princesa.

—vamos a entrar, y quiero que sea así...

—¿y no podía cargarte yo a ti?

—no, yo soy quien la tiene dura—y con rapidez abrió la puerta y entro con Izuku en brazos.

Lo dejo en el suelo con delicadeza y lo abrazo por la espalda haciéndole sentir lo necesitado que estaba, con lentitud empezó a sacarles los botones de su chaleco, y después de su camisa ansiado sentir la piel en la palmas de sus manos.

—ummm... si...— susurro oliendo su cabello y sin paciencia, rompiendo los últimos botones de la camisa de Izuku. acariciando con locura toda la piel al descubierto— por fin... eres mio...— le da la vuelta y lo deja tendido en el sofá, observando como midoriya estaba ya excitado.

Lo desnudo en un segundo, sacandole hasta los zapatos para poder verlo bien. ese hombre de piel blanca y lleno de pecas, que lo miraba con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¿te has depilado también?— mira su cuerpo sin un rastro de pelo, incluso su intimidad no tenia nada de este.

—si... —contesto hechizado por el momento

—oh... te vez tan precioso...— y recordó la época en la que lo había hecho suyo sin ni siquiera saber como era, había pasado ya mucho tiempo de eso. pero sentía que se le derretía la piel.

No se contuvo, lo acaricio por todas partes como si fuera la primera vez, sin dejar de mirarlo. tomo su pene entre las manos y con cuidado le abrió las piernas para ver la preciosa joya que adornaba el culo de su esposo.

Una joya con un diamante verde, Katsuki se relamía los labios

—eres perfecto— y antes de que pudiera hacer algún cometido, vio como Izuku se incorporaba con lentitud y comenzaba a desnudarle, no pudo contenerse y capturo sus labios en un beso lento, con su lengua jugando con la ajena, tomándolo del cuello para poder besarle más. hasta que se quedase sin labios.

Ahora el que era empujado sobre el sofá era Katsuki, su esposo le abrio las piernas, se puso entre ellas y comenzó a besarle lentamente el glande de su polla — umm... umm... — gemía Izuku cada que se comía por completo al rubio. también lo tocaba a su antojo, incluso bajo lentamente hasta su entrada y la penetro con su lengua repetidas veces, dibujando círculos y entrando de forma suave.

—¡AHH!... ¡JODER! ¡DEKU!— y el no podía evitar abrirle las piernas, sintiendo como un dedo entraba en lugar de la lengua— ¡UFF! ... ¡UFF!...— y empezó a temblar, ¿de verdad estaba pasando eso?

Su esposo se lo quería follar.

—relájate...— susurro Izuku metiendo y sacando su dedo mientras volvía a engullirse el pene de su novio para tranquilizarlo. mientras se abría paso con el segundo dedo.

No... su esposo quería hacerle él amor.

—¡AH!... ¡UFFF! N... ¡AHH!...— Izuku se lo estaba haciendo con tanta paciencia, con tanto cuidado y con tanta ternura que le parecía imposible decirle que no. ya que se estaba fundiendo en sus dedos. miraba a su esposo y lo veía subir y bajar mientras sus dedos lo tocaban por dentro en un movimiento repetitivo de penetración.

—voy a entrar...— aviso soltando al rubio, lo miro encontrando alguna negativa de su parte, pero no vio nada.

Se acomodo y puso su pene en la entrada de él. y con cuidado se abrió paso lentamente, buscando en el rostro del rubio cualquier indicio de dolor, de algo, pero katsuki parecía perdido en otro mundo, sus ojos estaban extremadamente dilatados viéndolo de una manera tan penetrante que lo estaba llevando al limite.

—ah... kacchan...— metió la mano por la parte baja de la espalda del rubio y completo la penetración con un magnifico beso. uno tras otro en los labios de él, sintiendo como empezaba a corresponderle y a dejarse llevar por la lengua del peli-verde.

—ah... ahh...— gemía bajito sintiendo el movimiento de caderas de Izuku, que le provocaban destellos de placer por todo el cuerpo, tenia su cuerpo tenso y el mismo se ayudaba a que izuku llegara más lejos, enredando las piernas en su cintura.

—kacchan... kacchan— temblaba del placer al sentir de esa manera a su esposo, lo estaba apretando tanto que en un arrebato aceleró el nivel de las penetraciones tocando algo dentro de Bakugo que lo hizo aullar del placer

—¡AHHHHH...!— se lleno de temblores, de espasmos y se corrió en el acto machando ambos pechos de su semilla.

El peli-verde salio de Katsuki y se masturbo con fuerza para también acabar, llenando el abdomen del rubio de su semen.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, mientras recuperaban el aliento. luego Izuku se levanto y cargo al rubio para llevarlo al baño. este no dijo nada solo se dejo hacer.

El agua tibia los mojo lentamente.

—¿te gusto?— pregunto Izuku tranquilo y enjabonándose el pecho

—creo que... al final terminaremos peleando por ver quién quiere ir abajo, sinceramente nunca pensé que se sentiría así— Katsuki sonrió y luego recordó algo— pero, ahora es mi turno. así que muéstrame esa joya que ya misma la remplazo por este— dice mostrando su pene otra vez erguido y listo.

Izuku se dio la vuelta y con su mano estiro su nalga para mostrarle el objeto a retirar. el cual Bakugou se agacho y retiro la joya del culo de Izuku con su propia boca y luego beso lentamente la dilatada entrada de el

—¡ahhh joder!, ¡que ya estoy listo!— grito midoriya temblando del placer. pero tuvo que limitarse a gemir sintiendo primero la lengua de su esposo penetrarlo — ahhhh...— gimió sintiéndose completamente lleno del miembro de katsuki.

—te amo...— susurro el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente por los lados— nunca me dejes...

—nunca te dejare...— contesto sosteniéndose de los fuertes brazos del rubio y la lluvia de gemidos llegó y el choque de cuerpos volvió a escucharse en el eco del baño.

Sin duda sería una larga luna de miel.

**APRENDIENDO A VER**

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Ero-gomen.


End file.
